Will You Have Me
by Darlin
Summary: Over the years Wolverine's kissed Storm & she's kissed him. After adventures in the Outback and Madripoor will they finally realize their true feelings for each other? My very first RoLo.
1. Reflections

WILL YOU HAVE ME? - By Darlin'  
  
Summary: Ororo & Logan get close in the Australian Outback while everyone thinks the X-Men are dead. RoLo all the way!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in the same boat as Mr. Claremont's in, I don't own the X- Men but I hope to bring them to life just a wee bit in hopes of entertaining myself and possibly you as well.  
  
A/N: I started this story 14 years ago when I felt no one thought Logan and Ororo belonged together. It gave me great satisfaction then and it still does. I have edited the story a bit over the years and I'm adding more to it now. I plan to have a sequel and hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, good, bad, indifferent. I'm game.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Only the peaceful silence of crickets and sound snoring could be heard as Ororo made the rounds of the compound. When she was satisfied that all was well she curled up on her window seat & looked out wistfully at the darkness. Just then she heard a low pitiful cry.  
  
"Ba ba ba bad . . . . . ba ba ba badddd . . . . ."  
  
She saw Logan downing a beer and stomping out one of his inferno cigars. She watched him stop a moment to pick up his cowboy hat. He almost fell but very ungracefully caught himself on the porch railing. It took a lot of alcohol to affect Logan.  
  
"Bad to the bone 's me . . . . ." he sang off key and chuckled . "Be be be best . . . . . be be be bestttt . . . . . best there is at what I do . . . . ." he hiccupped and laughed as he fumbled at the security entrance.  
  
After a while Ororo heard his loud cowboy boots thumping into the kitchen and for a moment she just listened to the sounds he made as he scrounged around for food. His singing was atrocious but thankfully he was humming now. She smiled as she got up from the window seat and stretched out on her bed.  
  
"Verily, he is indeed the best there is at what he does," Ororo thought to herself then laughed quietly. She was remembering the last kiss Logan had given her when the men had come back from their little outing. Deep, long and oh so good. Then she remembered the first time he'd kissed her though it was more like emergency resuscitation. She chuckled. She'd been surprised when she woke up to find the strange, dark animal like man breathing into her, giving her life. She couldn't help but laugh again. Those were good times.  
  
They had come a long way and now there was no one she trusted more. Her thoughts still on the past, she remembered her best friend, Jean. How she missed her but Jean was dead and everyone they loved believed they were dead as well. At least she still had Logan & Peter with her. Peter, Colossus, was like a little brother to her. She was glad he had come to their aid fighting against the Adversary in Texas. Peter and Logan meant the world to her. Not that she didn't love Rouge, bless her soul, or Betsy. She didn't know the others quite as well but Logan and Peter had been with her from the very beginning. They were the only family she could claim. If they had to be "dead" she couldn't have chosen any better to journey with her.  
  
She thought of Kitty and Kurt. Kitty was almost like a daughter to Ororo. How irascible the little one was. How painful must the thought of their deaths be to her. Logan, her mentor, Peter, her first love. Ororo ran her fingers through her thick white hair.  
  
"Best not to think of that," she thought. "We had no other choice!" she whispered vehemently as if trying to convince herself.  
  
She thought of Kurt. He was always the gallant gentleman full of humor and goodwill. She missed them all so terribly. She closed her eyes as if to shut out the memories.  
  
"Hmmmmm," she sighed. Visions of a short, dark man scooping her up into his strong arms filled her brain for a moment.  
  
"Stop it!" she muttered. "I am just tired and need to rest."  
  
She pulled the covers over her as she turned onto her side.  
  
"Who knows what tomorrow holds?" And with that thought she curled up into a fetal position and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Dawn

A/N - Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review. I hope I answered all your questions. This chapter's longer. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
At the crack of dawn only one soul was up to enjoy the beautiful sunrise. The sky was streaked with colors of gold, mauve and cream. Ororo, her silvery white hair mussed, hanging loosely around her shoulders, made her way down the stairs. Declining to use the stairs, she soared on a light breeze. She had been without her powers for so long that she delighted in the use of them for even little things. Clad only in a short silk chemise, the rush of wind felt like a gentle caress. Famished, she stopped in the kitchen.  
  
"Perhaps some jam and toast with Jasmine tea," she said, her voice low with sleep. With a mere thought she caused a small rain shower to appear above a bowl she held over the sink. As fresh rainwater poured into the bowl Ororo stretched languidly and sighed. It was good to feel the tingling sensation she always felt within her soul as the rain poured gently down. She laughed with pure happiness and the rain cloud disappeared.  
  
She poured the water and put the kettle on to boil then glided to the refrigerator. When she opened it the light within cast a golden glow over her but as she reached for the jam something caused her to stop.  
  
"Not gonna blow yer jam out with a little twister or somethin' eh, darlin'?"  
  
Ororo turned to find Logan staring at her from the breakfast nook. She turned the light on and they both blinked adjusting to the brightness. Logan was black and blue from bruises and he was smiling from ear to ear. He lifted his head from the table and turned it from side to side as if working the kinks out. She realized he had fallen asleep there. His eyes traveled down Ororo's slim, shapely figure noting the sheerness of the white silk.  
  
She laughed. "I should have brought a robe."  
  
"No need," he said as he stood and stretched.  
  
"A first aid kit as well, my friend."  
  
"No need."  
  
"I know. I am making tea. You could use some."  
  
"Somethin' stronger maybe."  
  
"Tea," she said firmly.  
  
Logan nodded. Ororo brooked no nonsense from him or any one and he liked that. He liked Ororo. Always had---well, he suppose she had grown on him. He thought briefly of how much she had changed from when he first met her, the young weather goddess from Africa, haughty yet vulnerable. She'd been as unsure of Charlie Xavier's new X-Men as he had been. Thinking about Ororo's changes reminded him too much of his own and he thought of Mariko, his Japanese fiancée of so long ago. He missed her. Always would.  
  
"Thoughts a million miles away."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bad night?"  
  
"Long night."  
  
"Long flight?"  
  
He looked at her as she placed delicate china teacups and saucers on the table. She knew him better than any of the others.  
  
"My business."  
  
"Logan, I will be frank. Your outside interests elsewhere are a threat to the X-Men. You always come back but you often come back to us in bad shape."  
  
Did she mean the booze? Two nights now. Drunk out of his mind. Never lasted long. Flamin' healing factor fought it every time. Or did she mean being nearly crippled like now, hardly able to stand?  
  
"It may sound foolish but I worry, Logan. I care for you as I do Peter and I do not like seeing you wear yourself out with these side trips."  
  
"Side trips?"  
  
There was a long silence then the tea kettle began to whistle. He watched her make the tea. She looked good. She was sharp too. How had she known? He thought he'd been more careful.  
  
She joined him at the table and poured out the tea. "I can sense your mood, Logan. I know you are restless and need to get away. We are alike in that. Our life here is difficult at best. Our loved ones believe us dead. I miss Kitty and Kurt and Yukio--all of our friends. Perhaps it is more difficult for you most of all . . . ."  
  
"How ya figger that?"  
  
"Logan, I too remember your lovely bride. I know that the anniversary of your wedding to Mariko just passed. When I lost my powers I felt almost desolate--akin to how I sometimes feel here. I worry if I made the right decision or did I condemn us all to a life of lies and solitude. "If I could fly through the night skies in search of danger and the wild fun it brings as I did so long ago with Yukio I would but I have an obligation to our friends here and even to the world. We must maintain the legend that we've become. We fight the good fight on our own terms now."  
  
"'Roro, it ain't fun an' games I go lookin' for. You sound too much like Yu. . . . ."  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not."  
  
Logan's thoughts were angry. What's that s'posed ta mean? Perhaps--- Perhaps not? Lady reads me like the mornin' paper sometimes."  
  
"Where were you this time, Logan?"  
  
"Searchin' fer somethin'."  
  
"Obviously they found you first."  
  
"Perceptive. Worked me over like it was Juggernaut himself, darlin'."  
  
"We are here to help you, Logan. You need only ask---no," she held her hand out as if to stop him from saying anything further and then her smooth brown hand covered his rough hand. "I know you, Logan and I know you would rather not ask for help."  
  
"Just like you darlin'."  
  
She laughed, "Perhaps your side trips are not fun and games but needed adventure to refresh the soul and mind. I would like that."  
  
Logan grinned, the bruises had already faded away and he did indeed look refreshed. He reached for a small humidor that was on the table and retrieved a cigar. Ororo wished he would take up a pipe. She enjoyed the smell of a pipe much more than smelly cigars.  
  
"Darlin', ya just gotta ask an' you'll receive."  
  
She looked startled for a moment then realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Let go, 'Ro, see what you're missin' an' come out with me. I'll give ya an adventure that'll refresh you real good."  
  
"You are serious?"  
  
"As serious as I get, darlin'."  
  
"I would like that---I think."  
  
"I don't know if you can do it though. I know you as well as you know me, 'Roro an' you can't jump into my second life fer fear of leavin' the kids empty handed.  
  
"Well, darlin' I always make it back an' 'sides, Peter 'n Rogue can handle anything s'long as Betsy can reason with Rogue."  
  
"You are right and yet wrong," Ororo got up from the table and shook her hair from her face as she thought over what Logan had just purposed. "Very well, when do we leave?" she asked and Logan laughed. 


	3. A Midnight Meeting

A/N - Thanks again for those who were kind enough to review and to all those who are reading I hope you enjoy.  
  
Logan and Ororo had agreed to meet on top of Gateway's rock after the others had gone to bed. The night air was crisp and cool yet Gateway, an Aborigine with mutant powers of teleportation, sat motionlessly, clad only in a loin cloth, seemingly unaware of the chill. Beside him on the ground was a flat oval shaped piece of wood with a double string attached to one end. This was a teleporting bullroarer that he used to assist the X-Men ever since they'd taken over the Reavers compound in the Outback.  
  
"Good evening, Gateway," Storm greeted the silent man as she landed from the sky. Her hand gently rested on his shoulder for a moment. He took no notice of Storm or of Wolverine who was sitting Indian style across from him.  
  
"Didn't know if ya were comin' or not."  
  
"I feel you were right and I trust you explicitly, Logan."  
  
"Outtin' with the girls didn't do it fer ya, eh?"  
  
She laughed, "Shopping is not all it is made out to be. I found no peace at that mall."  
  
"If it's peace yer lookin' fer ya better high tail it back ta yer room."  
  
She placed her hand in his and smiled, "The anticipation is already rejuvenating my soul. Shall we go?"  
  
"Give me a moment," Logan said as he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black eye patch.  
  
Ororo, feeling a little foolish for having held his hand, wondered what he was doing with an eye patch.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"Eye patch."  
  
"What . . . ?"  
  
"It is an eye patch!" He articulated slowly.  
  
"Hmm, and what purpose does it serve?"  
  
"It's my disguise . . . ."  
  
"Your . . . disguise?"  
  
"Yup, ya know, like Clark Kent an' his glasses . . . "  
  
"Logan, I do not know who Clark Kent is but I do know what a disguise is after all this time. Your usual uniform with the mask hid your identity quite well in the past."  
  
"Yeh, but I don't want anyone knowing I'm Wolverine."  
  
"And an eye patch actually keeps them from seeing your true self?" She asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Yeh, well it works fer me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"An' speakin' of keepin' our identities secret, ya can't go 'round with that long white hair of yers, ya gotta . . ."  
  
"Put it in a hair net perhaps?"  
  
"A hair net?" He looked disgusted. "That ain't a disguise. Maybe some dye or a wig---yeh, a wig's what ya need. Gateway, we gotta get to a mall!"  
  
"I . . ." But before Ororo could say anything further, Gateway's bullroarer spun in the air. Time seemed to stand still for just an instant as the bullroarer made a strange humming sound and then there was nothing there save Gateway, his bullroarer now silent and resting beside him as if nothing had happened. The tiniest flicker of a smile seemed to reach his dark eyes just before they closed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gateway had teleported the two outside a small mall. It least it wasn't the same mall Ororo, Rouge and Betsy had tried to save a young Asian girl from being attacked. Although the sun was going down & dusk was setting in they could hear people speaking English so it was safe to assume they were in the States. Logan grabbed a hesitant Ororo's hand & quickly led her inside.  
  
"People are staring . . ."  
  
"People always stare at ya, 'Ro. Yer too stunnin' for anyone to ignore. Ya oughta be used ta it by now."  
  
"Perhaps you are right and a wig is the answer."  
  
"Come on, they've got hair fer sale at this lil' cart." There in the middle of the shopping center a kiosk was indeed covered with different lengths of hair in all types of colors.  
  
"Well, hurry it up an' pick one. We gotta take care of some business." Logan said impatiently.  
  
Ororo was a little out of her element having never had a need for extra hair and never having a desire to change the color of her hair.  
  
"Get the black one an' I'll pay fer it," Logan pointed at a long black wig with short scruffy bangs.  
  
Shrugging, she was about to pick the wig up when the lady in the kiosk finished with her customer and said, "Miss, you can't just buy a wig you got to try it on!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You got too much hair though. You got to put it up so the wig'll fit."  
  
"Put it up . . . ?"  
  
"I've got some pins if you don't mind messing up your pretty hair."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Thirty minutes later Ororo left the little wig kiosk the proud owner of a very bad wig.  
  
"Here, put these on," Logan handed her a pair of sunglasses that he'd just purchased from a nearby kiosk.  
  
"Part of the disguise?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ororo obediently put the shades on.  
  
"Perfect, 'Ro. Ya look hot."  
  
Although Ororo wasn't so sure she agreed with Logan, once again, as if on cue, time seemed to stand still for the briefest of moments and they felt Gateway teleporting them away.  
  
A/N - Next the adventure begins! Please let me know if you're enjoying so far. 


	4. Madripoor

Appearing out of no where Ororo and Logan found themselves in a dark alley strewn with garbage.  
  
"What is that unearthly smell, Logan?"  
  
"It's Madripoor."  
  
"Madripoor?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Madripoor."  
  
Ororo sighed. The city smelled worse than a hot night in the slums of Cairo where she'd grown up as a street urchin.  
  
"Ok, darlin', I need you ta go into the Princess Bar just outta the alley to the right. Then mosey up to the bar, order a drink-not a Shirley Temple but a whiskey-ya gotta appear tough, understand?"  
  
Ororo nodded, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Keep yer eyes open an' follow my lead. I'm gonna come in after a bit cause we look too much like twins."  
  
Ororo laughed quietly. It was ture. Logan was in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his massive chest and muscular arms. He had on a pair of snug fitting jeans that showed off his "assets". She had chosen to wear a black danskin leotard with three quarter length sleeves and black leather pants clinched with a black belt. They both wore black boots although Logan's were steel-toed military boots and hers were low heeled riding boots.  
  
"Do you want to tell me anything else? What should I be looking for?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm the boss here, just do as I said," Logan snapped.  
  
Ororo looked at him for a moment then gave him a tight smile, nodded & started down the alley. Donned in her black wig and sunglasses Ororo felt confident that she was truly incognito and would blend in with the crowd with nary a soul noticing her. She strode into the smoky bar and instantly wished she'd been anywhere else. Every eye in the bar seemed to be on her and the sudden silence was almost numbing. Rolling her eyes behind the dark shades she made her way to the bar.  
  
A very short woman was standing on the bar her arms akimbo. She couldn't have been more than three feet tall. Her white-blonde hair was piled on top of her small head and her blue eyes didn't miss a thing as she watched Ororo approach.  
  
"What can I do for you, hmm?" she asked.  
  
"Whiskey."  
  
The little lady nodded at the bartender and he poured out a glass and slid it down. A tiny foot reached out and stopped the glass neatly and Ororo noticed the noise in the bar was gradually returning to normal. She took the glass and looked for an empty bar stool.  
  
"Abraham, give the lady your seat," the little lady demanded.  
  
A very large, well tanned man who looked more like a wild bear mumbled something then got up.  
  
"Hmm, were you talking to me, Abraham? Ollie, did you hear anything?" she asked the bartender.  
  
Ollie just shook his head and turned to get a glass. Everyone else was now watching the tiny woman and no one in the bar said a word. Abraham groaned as if he knew he'd made a mistake. He started to turn away but the little woman grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to her so forcefully his feet dangled an inch off the floor.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, Sera!" the burly man cried.  
  
With a look of disgust she let him go. "Sit," she nodded at Ororo and once again the barroom noise resumed.  
  
Ororo pushed the stool closer to the bar and sat. She took a sip of her whiskey and looked around for a moment. Her face never changed but she fought hard not to spit the hard liquor out. She pulled her shades down just a bit and looked at the lady called Sera.  
  
"Seven-up and ice."  
  
Sera nodded and the bartender turned obediently to do as he was bided.  
  
"You're new to Madripoor, hmm?"  
  
Ororo looked at Sera for a moment then pushed the shades back with a slender finger. "You're observant."  
  
Sera sat down on the edge of the bar, her feet swinging slightly. "Looking for something?"  
  
"A drink nothing more."  
  
Just then there was a commotion behind the women and they both turned around. Logan had just entered the bar and Abraham was laughing and swearing while slapping Logan on his back and punching him in the arm. Logan chuckled as Abraham cursed and held his hand in pain. He headed towards the bar where Sera & Ororo were and Abraham followed.  
  
"Sera, yer lookin' good."  
  
"Patch, you better be good!"  
  
The two shared a laugh then Logan looked at Ororo, his eyes moving over her body slowly. His brows arched appreciatively.  
  
"Who's yer friend, Sera?"  
  
"I am not her friend," Ororo said. She turned back to the bar and poured her whiskey into the glass of seven-up and ice.  
  
"Uppity thing ain't she?" Logan laughed.  
  
"Hmm, watch your manners!" Sera warned.  
  
"Aw, just funnin'. So, Sera, Abe said ya haven't seen the goons who tried ta rob ya the other night."  
  
"Not since you scared them off."  
  
"Well, Abe's gonna play guard t'night. I got business ta take care of but first I'm gonna have a good stiff drink."  
  
"A whiskey for shorty, Ollie," Sera called out to the bartender.  
  
"Another whiskey for me." Ororo said.  
  
"Another whiskey for the lady," Sera instructed.  
  
"Give me a beer, Sera?" Abe asked meekly.  
  
"Beer for Abraham, Ollie."  
  
Abraham beamed like a little boy. Ororo poured her second whiskey into the seven and seven she'd made then took a sip and smiled. "Much better," she thought with satisfaction. Seven and seven was as tough as she could get.  
  
"Hello, Miss! What's a pretty girl like you here in this bar for?"  
  
Ororo almost dropped her glass when she saw who was talking and realized he was talking to her.  
  
"My Name is Foo but everyone calls me John," a short elegantly dressed Asian man with no teeth bowed politely before Ororo.  
  
She bowed her head then turned back to the bar.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Ororo sipped her drink then looked at Foo. "I am not interested."  
  
The elegant man bowed. When he saw Logan looking at him with decided displeasure he bowed again. "Oyasumi Nasai, Patch San."  
  
Logan didn't acknowledge the man but merely continued to frown and Foo turned and walked away.  
  
"What's he doin' here, Sera?"  
  
"It's a free country, Patch san, hmm?" she laughed. "And he's been a perfect gentleman."  
  
"How long's Foo been in Madripoor?"  
  
"He got in three days ago but my people have been keeping tabs on him since he arrived," Sera said this as she looked at Ororo who was almost finished with her drink and who didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. "And as you know my people are very good at what they do."  
  
Ororo could see Sera looking at her in the mirrored glass rack behind the bar. She turned to the lady and asked, "Are you hiring?"  
  
Sera tilted her head and looked long and hard at Ororo.  
  
"Hmm," she murmured thoughtfully. "Not tonight."  
  
"Another day perhaps." Ororo turned back to her drink.  
  
"So, sweets, what's a beautiful dame like you doing in a joint like this?" Logan asked Ororo.  
  
"I am not interested." Ororo said as she tried hard not to laugh.  
  
Logan did laugh. "Your loss," he said.  
  
"Loon," Ororo muttered under her breath but Logan had no time to respond.  
  
A small voluptuous redhead had come into the bar and upon seeing Logan she ran up to him and threw her plump arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ooo, Patch, yer back. I oughta kill ya after last night!"  
  
Logan removed her arms from around his neck. "Can it." Was all he said.  
  
"Patch!"  
  
"I said can it."  
  
"Then buy me a drink, Patch, honey!"  
  
Logan frowned. "Find a table."  
  
The redhead flung her arms around Logan once more and showered him with kisses, giggled then hurried off.  
  
Logan turned his attention back to Ororo. "So, 'Miss I'm not interested', you got a name?"  
  
Ororo turned and looked at Logan. She tried not to laugh at his audacity and the red lip stick all over his face and lips.  
  
"I believe your friend is waiting for you and I am ready to leave."  
  
"Yer leavin', eh?" Logan winked, smiled and then winked again 5 times very quickly hoping Sera wasn't paying attention.  
  
O lifted her head slightly as she caught his meaning. She turned back to the bar as Logan went off to find the redhead.  
  
"He has a way with women, hmm?" Sera said.  
  
"A way with you?"  
  
Sera laughed and then howled till she had tears in her eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on but Sera waved her hand dismissively several times and they turned away from the two women.  
  
"Patch is not my type," Sera laughed again.  
  
"Who is he?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Hmm, his moniker's Patch."  
  
"Just Patch?" Ororo tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the name. "How did he lose his eye?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know. Here in Madripoor we all mind our own business."  
  
"Then you'll not mention my passing through."  
  
Sera said nothing. Ororo finished her drink and when she saw that five minutes had passed she placed money on the counter and stood up.  
  
"Tell him . . . my name is N'Dare."  
  
Sera watched warily as the tall woman made her way through the crowded bar.  
  
"Give me a beer, Ollie," Logan had come up beside Sera.  
  
"She's a mysterious one," Sera said.  
  
"No more th'n the rest of this bunch."  
  
"She told me to tell you her name is N'Dare."  
  
"N'Dare," he said softly and smiled. "That's one classy lady."  
  
"What do you think she was doing here?"  
  
"Lookin' for someone maybe?"  
  
"Or for something, hmm?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Maybe Foo."  
  
"Why Foo?"  
  
"He deals in flesh---women of all nationalities."  
  
"No lady in her right mind would be tryin' ta get involved in that!"  
  
"Who said she was in her right mind?"  
  
Logan said nothing.  
  
"She has blue eyes-bright vivid blue eyes, Patch."  
  
"Blue eyes ya say?"  
  
"And she's wearing a wig."  
  
"Ya mean all that gorgeous hair wasn't her's?"  
  
"Hmm, it's her's alright but she paid for it," Sera chuckled.  
  
Logan was silent as if in deep thought.  
  
"Hmm, Patch, our blue eyed mystery lady is back." Sera nodded towards the door.  
  
Ororo stood in the doorway. She pulled her shades down a bit and smiled at him and Logan caught his breath. He'd never seen her look so inviting and more beautiful. She had done all he'd asked without protest or questions and now there she stood in the doorway as if inviting him to . . .  
  
"Whoa! See ya," Logan nodded to Sera and headed over to "N'Dare".  
  
Sera watched the two leave together with a frown but after a minute she laughed out loud. The mystery lady was hard to peg but if she was leaving with Patch she was alright with her.  
  
Outside Logan pushed Ororo up against the wall in the alley. His hands pinned her shoulders to the wall.  
  
"Why'd you come back in, 'Ro?"  
  
"How were you to escape from your-ah, friend?"  
  
"That flamin' broad? I'm always ditchin' her. She's Abe's girl or used ta be. Now she keeps throwin' herself at me."  
  
"Logan, here," she took out a handkerchief and started to wipe the lipstick off his face.  
  
"That's better," she said after a bit. "Now I believe I found what you needed."  
  
"I'm listenin', darlin'."  
  
"There is a safe behind the bar. It is behind the glass shelves within the mirror itself. It is an unusual safe but easy to break into given enough time."  
  
He nodded with satisfaction. "Good work, 'Ro but how much time will ya need?"  
  
"That is a little hard to say. There is also a door within the mirror and I am sure it is a two way mirror. There is no telling who could be behind it."  
  
"Sera went through a lot of trouble to hide whatever's in that safe an' someone's goin' to a lot of trouble ta get it out."  
  
"What do you think it could be?"  
  
"With Sera ya can't be too sure. Her mother an' I went back a long ways. Her name was Seraph, just as little as Sera and just as strong. . ."  
  
"She is a mutant?"  
  
He nodded. "Seraph started this bar a long time ago. She ran the place with an iron hand, same as her daughter but I never knew much about her an' the same goes for Sera," he shrugged. "Guess they don't know that much about me either."  
  
"She will not tell you what it is the thieves are looking for?"  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever it is we gotta get it t'night. I gave my word to Seraph that I wouldn't let anything happen to Sera."  
  
"I believe I have a plan, if you are willing to listen . . . boss." 


	5. Fun and Games

A/N - Sorry for the long wait but real life always interferes. Thanks again for your kind reviews. And thanks to my kinda sorta beta, a fellow fanfiction writer, Skyz! I hope you enjoy.  
  
A storm seemed to be brewing in the near distance as a mist blew in from the waterfront and the sound of thunder rolled across the sky. A fog so thick you could barely see a foot ahead of you enabled Ororo and Logan to remain unseen from the alley just across from the Princess bar. Without warning the wind whipped into a small tornado directly in front of the bar. Logan nodded at Ororo and with a mere thought from the supreme mistress of weather every window in the Princess bar burst instantaneously. Lightning followed---a burning, flashing streak struck the door of the bar which immediately burst into flames.  
  
Inside, screaming and curses were heard then Abraham came rushing through the flames. With only his beard scorched he immediately rushed to a window and soon he was helping people climb through to safety. Logan & Ororo saw others escaping from the rear door into the alley. The two X-Men raced to the back of the building and Ororo raised them with her winds to the roof safely out of sight of the fleeing people. Then causing a thick fog she lifted Logan and herself ever so gently till they had landed across the street on the roof of the Princess bar.  
  
They found the door on the roof locked. Logan growled and popped his claws but Ororo's hand touched his and she shook her head, smiled and dropped to her knees. She pulled a lock pick out and within seconds they were inside the bar. Above the shouts and screams they could hear Sera still within the bar ordering everyone to calm down. On the stairs Logan stopped and Ororo almost ran into him. She could see the little woman putting out the last of the flames with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Hate ta do this to her but 'Ro, I need you to let go with another bolt. Hit the table closest to her good an' hard. We need a good diversion."  
  
Ororo nodded and a white hot lightning bolt came crashing down. The table, solid mahogany, burst into flames and Sera screamed. A second bolt struck the table next to the first table and Abraham grabbed Sera, despite her protests and carried her out of the bar.  
  
"I'll keep watch, you do yer thing, darlin'," Logan went to stand by a window.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ororo quickly went to the safe. The fire gave off just enough light to see. Concentrating on breaking into the safe she thought to herself that picking locks and starting fires was a lot more fun than having to fight villains and save the world. Speaking of fires, she realized it was about time to douse this one. She turned from the safe and started a small rain to fall on the flames.  
  
When Logan heard sirens in the distance he headed over to Ororo, "You finished yet?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"You better hur . . . ."  
  
A deafening crash caused Ororo to jump as the ceiling caved in right where Logan had been. She found herself shaking uncontrollably as she realized he was buried alive. Fear engulfed her as unbearable memories of herself being buried alive as a child so very long ago flooded her consciousness. Sweat beaded her forehead as she fought with her inner demons. With some effort she remembered Logan and roused herself to act.  
  
"No! I will not let any one else that I love die!" she vowed.  
  
Taking a deep breath she concentrated on using her winds to start moving the rubble away slowly. She did not falter and soon she saw the heap shift noticeably. Momentarily she could see Logan's claws moving through the debris. She fell to her knees pulling at the wood and plaster with her hands.  
  
"I'm alright, darlin'," Logan grinned as he knocked the last pieces of wood away and sat up.  
  
"Logan!" Ororo threw her arms around him and just clung to him.  
  
"Whoa, darlin', it's gonna take more than a ceiling fallin' on me to take me out." He tried to laugh but coughed instead. He tried to get up but Ororo wouldn't let him go. He put his arms around her feeling her body shaking and held her. After a moment he pulled away from her just a little and gently wiped at her tears, surprised at the depth of her emotion.  
  
"We better get outta here an' quick, 'Ro. Did ya get into the safe, darlin'?"  
  
She nodded but still didn't let him go.  
  
"Ok, darlin' let's get whatever's in that safe and split."  
  
Again she nodded but Logan had to pry her arms from around him. She quickly got up, turned and hurried to the safe.  
  
"Wait! It ain't booby trapped is it?"  
  
She shook her head and reached into the safe.  
  
"We gotta get out of here now!" Logan came up besides her as he heard the sirens directly outside now. "Forget the safe! Come on, we'll go out the back way!" Logan pulled her towards the rear door.  
  
When they stepped into the alley they saw Gateway's portal and they quickly stepped into it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once again they were on top of Gateway's rock. He was as still as ever. His eyes open but seemingly seeing nothing.  
  
"Thanks, bub, we owe ya," Logan coughed slightly.  
  
"Are you alright, Logan?" Ororo asked with concern.  
  
He coughed again but nodded. "You?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine."  
  
"Darlin' if anything woulda happened to you back there I woulda never forgiven myself."  
  
She smiled, "I felt the same when I thought you were . . . ."  
  
He laughed. "Some fun an' games eh?"  
  
Ororo breathed in the fresh night air and sighed. "Here . . ." she put something into his hand.  
  
"This what was in the safe?" He looked at the long old fashioned key.  
  
"Perhaps a key to the secret room?" she asked.  
  
"Guess we'll find out tomorrow night, eh?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I don't think anyone'll be messin' with Sera t'night. Of course, you don't have ta come with me if . . . ."  
  
"Logan, tonight was an adventure I will never forget," she took a deep breath then continued, "Perhaps I am stronger for it. Thank you for sharing it with me and for trusting me. Now if you will, I shall take us home."  
  
"Sure. Saves on Gateway's fee."  
  
She laughed and his rough laughter joined hers as she took his hand. She felt his hand grasp hers hard for a brief moment and then they were airborne. How many times had they fought battles and risked their lives together she wondered. Too many to count she thought. Yet she could recall none quite so exhilarating or as frightening as this one. She had thought she had lost Logan tonight and she had found herself bereft beyond belief. Perhaps it would be best to analyze her feelings later she thought as she felt how tired she was.  
  
She put them down just outside the compound. Their landing was somewhat rough and Ororo stumbled just a little at the entrance to the compound but Logan caught her and held her firmly.  
  
""Ro . . . ."  
  
"I am tired, nothing more," she smiled at him.  
  
"Long night."  
  
"It was a good night."  
  
"Productive."  
  
"I could use a cool shower."  
  
"I could use a days worth of sleep an' a nice cold . . . ."  
  
Just then Betsy, their resident telepath, opened the door.  
  
"Storm! Wolverine!" Betsy cried out with relief.  
  
"Psylocke! What is wrong?"  
  
Betsy looked from Ororo to Logan. They were covered with blood and dirt or was that soot?  
  
"What's all this then?" she asked. "You two are a mess!"  
  
"I gave Logan a lift home, Betsy."  
  
"I've been searching everywhere for the two of you!"  
  
"Everything is fine." Storm assured her.  
  
Betsy found Wolverine's mind was empty but she could sense that he was laughing inside. Storm's mind was always hard to read with only a light scan and she didn't like to probe further but she could tell Storm was telling the truth. She just wasn't sure if it was the entire truth.  
  
"Have the others missed us?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No. Everyone's still asleep I believe. I didn't want to tell them that you weren't about. I thought it best to wait a bit. Are you sure you're quite alright?"  
  
"We are both fine, Betsy."  
  
"Why're you up so late, Betts?" Logan asked.  
  
"I say, I don't know why but I woke up and thought to check on everyone. I'm certainly glad you're alright."  
  
"Never better," Ororo said with a smile.  
  
"'Night 'Roro, Betts."  
  
"Goodnight, Logan."  
  
"Right." Betsy watched Logan saunter off.  
  
"Goodnight, Betsy," Ororo said then quickly headed to her room.  
  
"Goodnight, Storm." Betsy watched Ororo leave. She knew they were hiding something but just what it was she had no idea. After securing the door she stood there for a long moment wondering what they could have been up to. She would have to pay more attention to Storm and Wolverine from now on she decided and with that thought she too headed for bed. 


	6. Missing

A/N - I was pleasantly surprised by all the nice reviews! So thank you everyone, especially for your patience! On with the story!  
  
Ororo groaned as she rolled over onto her back. The sun was streaming into her room so brightly she was sure it was nearly noon.  
  
"I should have been up hours ago!" She covered her eyes with both hands and thought back on last night's events.  
  
"Logan must think I have lost all reasoning," she sighed. She had no desire to get up and face the day much less face Logan.  
  
She thought of how silly she had acted last night. She couldn't remember feeling so terrified for another's life as she had been for Logan's. She was claustrophobic true, but she hadn't been the one that was trapped and had it been her she would have forced a hurricane wind to free her. She felt confident of that since she had dealt with her fear so many times over the years and had freed herself in just that manner before. Yet when she had seen Logan buried alive all she could think of was how her parents had died in the same way and how she had been helpless to save them.  
  
The thought of losing Logan just as she had lost her parents had left her shaken to the core. She could not exactly understand why she had felt so strongly, to the point of crying like a child, but she did know that she could not let that happen again. She would be of no use to Logan or to any of the X-Men if she crumbled like that again.  
  
She stretched for a moment then forced herself to get up. Looking into the mirror above her dresser she smiled sadly at her reflection and shook her head. Her caramel brown skin was smooth and flawless. Her crystal blue eyes were clear and bright. At least she didn't look tired, she thought. Sleeping the day away had seen to that.  
  
"He must think I am crazy . . . and yet he did ask me to accompany him tonight," she frowned at herself and made a face at the mirror.  
  
"Perhaps a light rain shower will clear my head," she murmured as she made her way to the window.  
  
Looking out she saw no one in sight so she slipped her long shapely legs over the windowsill and leapt into the air. Laughing, she twirled upward with the wind till she was just above the compound. Tossing her chemise to the roof she stretched her arms upwards as if giving praise to her Maker. A thundercloud appeared and rain suddenly spilled over her. The smell of rain on a hot summer's day engulfed her as she breathed deeply. She shook her wet hair and reveled in the sheer beauty of the moment. Had anyone observed her they might have thought a goddess had deigned to visit Earth to bless it with her beauty and a much needed rain shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan had not slept well. After a hot shower he had tried to sleep but found himself tossing and turning through the night. He'd risen with the sun, thrown on a clean pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt then jogged up to Gateway who had immediately teleported him to the alley across the street from the Princess bar. When he'd seen Abraham and a crew of men trying to repair last night's damage he'd joined right in.  
  
Now that a new door was up and new windows had been put in they were taking a break. Sera was sitting on top of the bar, phone in hand, yelling at someone.  
  
"Ollie, give me a beer," he said as he pulled a stool out. "Two," he added as Abraham joined him.  
  
Taking a long swallow he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and almost sighed. The beer was good and cold. Wiping sweat from his brow he pulled his soaked t-shirt off and flung it on another stool then shook his wet hair like a dog would. Abraham, downed his beer and followed suit showering Logan in the process.  
  
"Hey, bub, watch who yer shakin' that stinkin' stuff at---Red might like it but it don't do nothin' fer me!"  
  
Abe grinned and slapped Logan on the back then winced.  
  
Logan sighed. That boy never seemed to learn. He sure could've used Colossus right about now he thought to himself. Taking another swig of beer & thinking about Peter, he couldn't help but think of Ororo. Peter had been so protective of her when they'd first hooked up as a team he'd almost thought Peter had a thing for the Wind-Rider back then.  
  
"Wind-Rider," he said under his breath then frowned slightly.  
  
He'd never seen her freak out that badly before---to the point of crying! He remembered the day they'd all discovered her claustrophobia almost as if it were yesterday. She'd spaced out so badly she'd been of no use to any of them. But last night she hadn't been the one trapped under that mess so why had she wigged out? Her behavior just didn't make any sense to him and he didn't like that. When she'd thrown herself at him and held on for dear life she'd actually been shaking in deathly fear and that was unacceptable. The thought of her actually being hurt while helping him on one of his so called side trips didn't sit well with him at all, whether it was physical or mental.  
  
After another long swallow of his beer he shook his head and said to himself, "I'm keeping 'Ro out of this from now on."  
  
"What did you say, Patch?" Abraham asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothin', just thinkin' is all. Hey, didn't you say earlier you an' Red're alright now?"  
  
Abraham nodded happily, "I keep her safe at night."  
  
Logan nodded just glad she wouldn't be turning her attention back to him although he knew it wouldn't last. It never did. Broad was too fickle.  
  
"That two bit Foo! I'll have him tarred and feathered if he ever sets foot in my place again!" Sera yelled as she slammed the phone down.  
  
"Whoa, darlin', what's wrong?"  
  
"Shorty, what isn't wrong, hmm?"  
  
"Well, ya wanna tell me this time or not?"  
  
"Hmm, if I didn't tell you before it's a little unlikely I'm telling you now, Patch."  
  
"Fer cryin' out loud, Sera! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Alright, Patch you want to know? Fine! You were right! That little lizard Foo said last night was his doing and he'll do it again if I don't pay up."  
  
"I thought I took care of his stooges the other night!"  
  
"Hmm, so did I but now he says . . ." Sera paused and threw her head back and peals of laughter bombarded Logan. "Oh, this is too rich! Patch, he says he doesn't fear the gaijin any more. Says you can't do anything to stop him."  
  
"Ha ha. How's that funny?" Logan growled.  
  
"I need to laugh at something I guess, hmm?"  
  
"If ya need me to put a hurtin' on him like I did his boys, no problem. I got his bluff alright."  
  
"Hmm, I'm beginning to think I am too old for this business," Sera sighed.  
  
Logan frowned. This just didn't make any sense. Why would Foo say he'd caused the damage last night? How could he claim to have wrecked the joint with that kind of percision? He found himself chuckling as he wondered what Ororo would say if she knew Foo was trying to claim he was the new weather meister in town. He stopped himself for a moment and wondered just what would she do? Cry?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ororo had slipped into her favorite shorts and a cool halter then made her way to the kitchen. She had baked pumpkin muffins yesterday using Jean's mother's recipe and they had tasted even better than usual so she was looking forward to having a muffin and a cool glass of milk for breakfast or rather brunch.  
  
"That's odd," she thought to herself as she found one solitary muffin in the bread box.  
  
She had made a huge batch of muffins and two loaves of the delicious bread. She had thought that would have been enough for all nine of them but apparently she was wrong. She found they were also out of milk, which was stranger still since she and Peter had just gone shopping yesterday. How did two gallons of milk disappear that quickly even with nine people?  
  
"What's up, Ororo? Ah thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away!"  
  
Ororo turned to see Rogue ambling over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Didn't y'all get mah sorghum molasses when y'all got groceries?"  
  
"We specifically went to Kentucky to purchase it just as you requested. Let me look."  
  
"You find it, sugah?" Rogue asked as she looked in the refrigerator crispers.  
  
"This is very strange," Ororo said after looking through all the cupboards. "We purchased the largest jar they had!"  
  
"Drat an' tarnation! Ah guess ah can't have mah cornpone an' sorghum," Rogue sighed as she grabbed a banana.  
  
"Ah don't mind so much but ah was really lookin' forward to some good ol' Kentucky sorghum! Shoot! Any muffins left?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I have the last one."  
  
"That just doesn't make any sense! Who's eatin' all the food? It ain't like we're feedin' hogs!"  
  
Ororo laughed.  
  
"Well looky here, ah found mah sorghum! It's in the trash!"  
  
Ororo went over to look. The jar was lying in a broken heap on top of the rest of the rubbish.  
  
"We can always get some more, Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, but whoever broke it's gonna pay. They could've at least told me! Ah'm the only one here who likes it!"  
  
Ororo smiled as Rouge pouted. "I will have a talk with everyone and revise our shopping lists. Apparently some of us have been rather famished."  
  
"Or they're hoardin' the stuff," Rouge grumbled as she angrily peeled her banana.  
  
"Do you know where everyone is this morning?"  
  
"It ain't mornin', sugah," Rogue grinned. "But Betsy, Maddie an' Longshot are watchin' TV. I think Petey's paintin' an' Dazz's probably out joggin' with Alex."  
  
"And Logan?"  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders, "Guess is he's still sleepin' but who knows? He's been keepin' to himself a lot lately."  
  
"That is true," Ororo tried not to smile. "I think I will see if he is up yet."  
  
"Suit yerself but ah wouldn't wanna be the one tryin' ta wake him up! That's like tryin' ta wake a grizzly in the middle of a winter nap. I ain't that brave!"  
  
Ororo smiled and headed towards the stairs. She knocked several times on Logan's door but there was no response. She hesitantly tried the handle and found it wasn't locked so she called out his name and stuck her head in the door just a bit. She was surprised to see his bed was made and Logan no where in the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ororo! I was just looking for you!" Peter greeted Ororo who had been so startled she'd jumped.  
  
"Good afternoon, little brother," she smiled, feeling rather foolish. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to finish painting your portrait if this is a good time for you?"  
  
"Perhaps a little later, Peter. I really must find Logan. Have you seen him?"  
  
"No," Peter shrugged. "He has been keeping much too himself these days."  
  
"Thank you, Peter. I wonder where he's gotten off to so early?" She muttered to herself as she went back downstairs.  
  
She stepped outside into the heat of the day and sighed blissfully. The sun felt so good. It was a beautiful day. Just then she saw Alison, the Dazzler and Alex jog up. Both had worked up a good sweat. Alison leaned against the building and groaned. Alex greeted Ororo and began to stretch.  
  
"Have either of you seen Logan?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Left," Alison said, too out of breath to elaborate.  
  
Ororo turned to go inside but stopped as Alison came up the steps.  
  
"Coming through, I need water!"  
  
"Bring me a bottle, will you?" Alex asked as he continued stretching.  
  
"On it! Oh, by the way, Storm, have you seen Longshot?" Alison asked.  
  
Storm smiled, "Rogue said he is watching TV."  
  
"She's probably trying to move in on my guy!" Allison muttered as she hurried off.  
  
"Love's never a smooth course," Alex said.  
  
"Remember that," Ororo said as she took to the sky. She knew Alex was beginning to get too close to Madelyne and she didn't feel comfortable with that. Maddie was his brother Scott's wife and it was bad enough that Scott thought she was dead.  
  
"Have I truly made the right choice hiding here in the Outback?" She wondered as she flew through the air like a bullet.  
  
Just as she was landing she saw Gateway begin to spin his bullroarer. She felt a momentary stillness and then she was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sera was sitting in her usual spot right on the countertop of the bar when she spotted Ororo entering.  
  
"Hmm, more trouble. Your mystery lady has returned, Patch."  
  
Abraham who was facing the door whistled loud and long. A couple of the other construction crewmen chimed in. Logan frowned at Abraham then turned to the door. He almost dropped his cigar at what he saw. Ororo, half dressed in the shortest of shorts and barest of tops, her long hair somewhat wildly hanging upon her shoulders and sporting a look that could kill.  
  
Ororo ignored the men and with head held high walked slowly towards Logan. Sera waved her hand impatiently at the men and they went back to their work.  
  
"I thought I would find you here . . . Patch."  
  
"Thought we were meetin' up tonight?" he growled.  
  
"Yes, but when I woke up and found you had left, I became . . . worried."  
  
Logan looked her up and down and said, "Not worried enough to put some proper clothes on, eh, Daisy?"  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"Well, yer sure wearin' the hell outta those daisy dukes!"  
  
"What on earth . . . ?"  
  
"Dukes of Hazard," he said matter of factly then laughed. "I fergot, you wouldn't know about an American TV show, you not bein' American an all."  
  
Ororo just stared at him her look never changing.  
  
"Alright already! Sit down and relax," he pulled out a stool for her.  
  
"Now what was yer name again?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"My name?" she was getting angrier by the minute but then she remembered she had used her mothers name last night. "N'Dare."  
  
"Well, N'Dare I don't quite remember last night but I sure would like to experience it again!"  
  
Sera and Abe laughed at this comment and Ororo frowned, not quite understanding him.  
  
"But first we gotta get some rules straight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't come hunting me down just cause you wake up lonely . . . ."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
"And ya can't go runnin' around with me lookin' like that!"  
  
Ororo was seething now. She grabbed him by the arm and started to give him a tongue lashing that he'd never forget but Logan had other ideas.  
  
"And yer too eager, darlin' but I'll accommodate ya today," he grinned and shook her arm off then pulled her close to him.  
  
He saw her bewilderment just briefly before he kissed her. She started to push herself away from him but instead felt the solidness of his hairy chest and found herself being lost in his kiss.  
  
"Hmm, take it upstairs if you feel the need," Sera snapped.  
  
Logan let Ororo go and gave her stool a little spin as he stood up.  
  
"Don't mind if I do, come on, Daisy." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. Ororo went without protest. 


	7. Found

A/N - My thanks go out to Aquora, evilbon32, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilWolvie, Skyz and Verena Gruen for your very nice reviews as well as to all the others who've R/R previously! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Logan carried Ororo up the stairs with ease. She said nothing and tried not to look at him. When he reached the second floor he opened one of two doors in the hall, stepped inside then kicked the door shut behind him.  
  
"Lo . . . ."  
  
"Ssshh," Logan's lips covered hers again and Ororo stifled a moan.  
  
He pulled away and said softly, "Name's Patch, darlin', don't ferget!" Then he tossed her onto the bed.  
  
"Lo . . . !"  
  
"Sssh!" he hissed and nodded at the door as he silently leaned against it.  
  
Suddenly he jerked the door open and the short redheaded woman from last night fell into the room and tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Ah, oh. . . ." she sputtered as she looked from Logan to Ororo.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's goin' on, Red?"  
  
"I. . . . um. . . . er . . . . I jest thought ya might . . . ." She sat up and looked at the floor.  
  
"Um hmm? Might what, Red?"  
  
She stood up and wiped her dress off. "I jest thought Abe was in here wiv ya, Patch, is all," she turned to leave. "Don't let me catch ya snoopin' again, Red!" Logan growled.  
  
"Humph!" she grunted and switched out of the room in a huff.  
  
Logan looked at his fetching partner as she laughed.  
  
"An' just what are you laughin' at Daisy Mae? Ya wanna blow our cover or somethin'? An' where's yer flamin' wig? You ferget ya were supposed ta be incognito?"  
  
"Did you forget to tell me you were leaving?"  
  
"Fer cryin' out loud! You sound like my girlfriend or somethin'! I just needed to get out, darlin' but I don't have ta explain myself to you. On the other hand, you need to explain a few things to me, 'Ro."  
  
"What happened to Daisy, hmm?"  
  
"You think this is funny, darlin'?"  
  
"I think you felt I would be a hindrance to you," she said as she got off the bed.  
  
Logan went to her and took her hand in his.  
  
"Darlin', I just don't want you hurt. That's all."  
  
"I admit I was . . . .upset. The thought of you---I mean I am claustrophobic . . . ." She fell silent.  
  
He squeezed her hand and led her to bed and gently pushed her down on to it.  
  
"We need to get a few things straight here, darlin'," he said as he sat down besides her.  
  
"First, ya can't come chasin' after me blowin' my cover and second, you can not be the boss here! This isn't X-Men business. It's my business. It's personal an' private."  
  
"I respect that."  
  
"Then do as you're told."  
  
"I . . . ."  
  
He held up his hand and said, "No. I'm runnin' this show. You agreed. What I say goes."  
  
"You are right," she sighed. "I acted far too impulsively. I was not thinking clearly. When I saw you had left without me I was a little . . . . angry."  
  
"A little?" Logan muttered.  
  
"Perhaps a lot and I did forget the wig but it is an ill fitting atrocity that no one should have to tolerate. Besides, that is easily solved by purchasing another wig, one that fits and looks better , perhaps a red wig this time," she teased then continued. "I will not let it happen again and for the record, Patch, I did not blow your cover. I suppose they think I can not stay away from you," she laughed.  
  
"Yup, desperate," he agreed and chuckled.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Well, ya sure had every guy in the joint checkin' you out."  
  
"I can always leave," she smiled just a little.  
  
"An' have them thinkin' I can't entertain a beautiful goddess like you fer more 'n ten minutes?" He arched an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"And how would you entertain me . . . . Patch?" Ororo asked with a bemused look that made Logan pull her into his arms.  
  
"Ya don't wanna find out, Darlin'," he said as he pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Hmm?" She smiled up at him. "Try me."  
  
Logan's lips brushed hers fleetingly.  
  
"You still wanna find out?" Logan whispered, his lips barely touching hers.  
  
"I . . . ."  
  
"Fun 'n games," his words were barely audible, a soft breathe in her mouth.  
  
"How long must we . . . . ?" Ororo found it hard to speak with his lips covering hers.  
  
"Hour."  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"At the very least."  
  
"Hmm," she breathed back into his mouth enjoying the sensation of feeling totally connected to him.  
  
"Bed squeaks though," Logan said as he sat up and bounced on the bed once or twice.  
  
She laughed and sat up beside him.  
  
"Shall we both bounce?"  
  
"Or jump," he chuckled.  
  
Later after much jumping and bouncing on the bed Ororo fell back and laughed more freely than she had in ages. Logan fell beside her and propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at her. It was good to see her so relaxed and happy and he said as much.  
  
She sighed and her entire body seemed to fall and rise in release.  
  
"Logan, I will not deny that I have been troubled since Texas. I constantly wonder did we make the right decision. And if we did how can we justify ourselves to our loved ones such as Kitty and Kurt? Especially Kitty. You and I are like second parents to her, Logan."  
  
"Yup, that's true but pumpkin'll be alright. She's stronger 'n ya think."  
  
"But the others---the professor, and Scott. What will they think when they discover that we are not dead? Will they hate me?"  
  
"Hate you, 'Ro? Anyone who knew you couldn't hate you. They'll understand that we did this for the greater good as Petey said---an' don't ferget we all agreed ta do this. You never forced this on any of us!"  
  
"Still, when I was on the world the Adversary put Forge and I, I had much time to think and I thought of how much everyone of the X-Men meant to me, that I would not want to lose any of you. I believe this is why I felt such fear when I thought you were dead. You are the only family I have," she smiled and turned on to her side to look into his dark eyes.  
  
"You have been a true friend to me for a long time, Lo---Patch, and knowing you has made me a better and stronger person. I assure you that I will not falter again. When you need me I will be there for you."  
  
"Through thick 'n thin, 'Ro. Same here."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment then Ororo rolled onto her back again.  
  
Logan leaned over her. "You sure yer gonna be alright?"  
  
Ororo saw the concern in his eyes. She reached up and touched his face and found herself feeling overwhelmed with feelings. She shook her head, grinned and snatched Logan's eye patch off.  
  
"I will be fine, Logan," she laughed.  
  
"Give me back my disguise or I'm gonna have ta tickle ya, darlin' an, 'Ro--- Daisy---N'Dare, you better be alright." Logan sat up and began bouncing viciously on the bed.  
  
Ororo got off the bed as she laughed and tossed his eye patch at him.  
  
"Come on, Darlin', I gotta help repair yer damage," Logan said as he put his patch back on.  
  
"I am glad I did not damage your reputation as the irresistible Patch of Madripoor."  
  
"Well, yer rep's been damaged a bit, darlin'. Foo's claiming' he's the one who brought down lightning' an' winds strong enough ta wreck the place," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"How could . . . .?"  
  
"My guess is he's just tryin' ta make himself out ta be badder 'n he thinks people think he is."  
  
"And you still do not know if he is the one trying to break into this place?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then it seems we will have no choice but to use the key tonight," Ororo said quietly as they reached the last step.  
  
"Yup, now you be a good girl, Daisy an' scoot before I have ta slice n' dice a few over eager horny toads."  
  
Ororo laughed and started for the door.  
  
"Hey, Daisy," Logan caught her arm and pulled her to him. "Gotta say g'bye properly," he said as he dipped her and gave her a final kiss that almost stopped her heart.  
  
"Don't make that a habit, Patch," Ororo grinned when he released her.  
  
"Better get outta here while ya still got a chance or I'll take ya back ta bed."  
  
She laughed with delight. She was truly having fun.  
  
"Tonight then," she said.  
  
"T'night," he winked and watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
"So, Patch, she's the one, hmmm?" Sera had come to stand beside him.  
  
"Whaddya mean, Sera?"  
  
"Hmm. She is the one."  
  
"Don't know what yer talkin' about, Sera."  
  
"Hmm, I know you don't, Shorty. So I'll warn you now---watch out for a long-legged wig wearing blue-eyed witch. She's casting spells."  
  
"Yer talkin' nonsense, Sera," Logan laughed.  
  
"I never talk nonsense, Patch."  
  
"Well then, you need to open up 'bout what's going on here."  
  
"Nothing's going on here that concerns you."  
  
"I can't protect you if ya don't trust me."  
  
"I trust you with my life, Patch but I have this under control."  
  
"I hope so, Sera."  
  
"You just watch yourself, hmm? Or you'll end up losing control."  
  
"Don't know what yer talkin' about."  
  
"Pity. You really are telling the truth---as you see it."  
  
Logan shrugged. His eyes were still on the door that Ororo had left through. The word tonight still in his thoughts. 


	8. Return to Madripoor

A/N - I really appreciate everyone's reviews very much. Thank you Aqora, artemisn, Isis Aurora Tomoe, lilWolvie, Skyz, Verena Gruen and last but not least DarkSabretooth for your nice review on chapter two. Now this chapter didn't seem to download properly on fanfic so please ignore the extra paragraphs and empty spaces! Also, I'm hoping to update a lot sooner from now on. Thanks again. Enjoy.  
  
To Ororo it seemed as if midnight had taken forever to come but as soon as the clock struck twelve she stepped onto the windowsill and was lifted into the sky with a strong breeze. She landed in a crouched position on the rooftop of the compound and waited. The night air felt good on her face. She wanted to free her hair from the newly purchased auburn wig but she ignored the impulse.   
  
She felt she looked a fright but in truth, the auburn color complemented her golden brown complexion. She had taken considerably more time in choosing just the right style and color this time. Amazingly it had actually taken away some of the anxiety of waiting. She laughed quietly still amazed that people could and actually did purchase real hair in a store. It seemed rather silly. There was simply no freedom, wearing a hot cap of human hair over your own and why would anyone want to hide their true self in such a way? She had to laugh again at that because wasn't that just what she was doing?  
  
She shifted her position just as she saw Logan going down the front steps. He seemed to be sniffing the air as if he were trying to place a scent then he stated off at a swift pace for Gateway's rock. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the view. Had she been able to blush she felt she surely would have as she thought how well built Logan was even from behind.  
  
"Silly woman, put those thoughts out of your head," she sighed then rose from the roof and after a moment she dropped down beside Logan.  
  
"Wondered when you'd show up," Logan said as he kept walking.  
  
"Ah, Patch san, there is no surprising you," she smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
He stopped and looked at her hair then burst out laughing.  
  
"You weren't kiddin' 'bout the red wig, eh? Thought I smelled something different around the compound."  
  
"Alas, I am forced to wear someone else's hair. Why one would sale their hair I have no idea."  
  
"Make a buck I guess."  
  
Ororo's eyes twinkled mischievously and she said, "Then I have helped in my growing collection of poor wigs. Today you may call me Red'."  
  
Logan choked back laughter, "Don't think so, 'darlin'. Ya ain't the red- head type. 'Sides, you look best as your white-haired self. No one can top ya look wise."  
  
"Why thank you," Ororo was surprised and pleased with his compliment.  
  
She breathed in the wonderful night air and thought of the redheads she'd known in Logan's life. Jean, her best friend, now gone and the red-head at the Princess bar. Was he, had he been interested in her? Ororo laughed out loud at the sheer ludicrously of the idea.  
  
"What's so funny, 'Ro?"  
  
"The thought of you and the little red-head who seems to like you as much as she likes Abe."  
  
"She ain't too partial, yer right about that. No guy wants a woman like  
  
that though."  
  
She briefly wondered if his partiality to red-heads was the reason she'd thought of buying the wig. Putting the thought out of her head as completely asinine she slipped on her sunglasses and smiled.  
  
"Yer lookin' good, 'Ro. Too good."  
  
"You are looking quite good yourself in those tight jeans, Patch," Ororo returned the compliment just before she took to the skies.  
  
"I think I'm startin' ta be a bad influence on that woman," he muttered as he watched her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How Gateway knew when and where it was safe to teleport people Logan and Ororo had no idea but he was never wrong and ever accurate. He had transported them into the alley across from the Princess bar where they saw little Sera talking to Foo by the front door. Though they were talking quietly Logan started to step out of the alley but Ororo held him back shaking her head. After a few minutes Sera laughed her booming laugh and Foo actually took her tiny hand in his and kissed it. Sera laughed again and went into the bar. Foo stood still as if in deep thought and Logan hurried over to the small man with Ororo close behind.  
  
"What're ya doin' here, Foo?"  
  
"Ah, the lovely lady from last night! Delight to see you," Foo blatantly ignored Logan but bowed before Ororo and took her hand as if he were going to kiss it.   
  
Logan snatched the man's hand from Ororo and growled, "Touch her again an' I'll kill you!"  
  
Foo looked genuinely frightened but he tried to recover and said,  
  
"Patch san, konbanwa. I meant no harm."  
  
"Beat it then," Logan growled and the poor man hurried off.  
  
"That was unnecessary," Ororo said.  
  
Logan growled but said nothing.  
  
"I think we must ask what Foo was doing here, Lo--Patch. Sera certainly did not seem bothered by his presence any more than the last time he was here."  
  
"I don't know what game Sera's playin' but t'night we're gonna find out!"  
  
Ororo followed Logan into the bar where they found Abe sweeping up the mess the construction crew had left. Sera looked up from her seat on the bar counter and frowned at them.  
  
"Bar's closed," she snapped.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just help myself to a beer," Logan growled as he went behind the bar.  
  
"Hello," Ororo said.  
  
"Trouble," Sera muttered under her breath then said aloud, "Hello. Red hair t'night, hmm?"  
  
Ororo smiled but Sera continued frowning.  
  
"Hmm, Shorty, give me and your lady friend a beer too," Sera ordered.  
  
Logan frowned but quietly obeyed his little friend.  
  
"What's got you in such a sour mood, hmm?" Sera asked him.  
  
"Saw you an' Foo talkin'."  
  
Sera shrugged and said, "He can charm snakes that one."  
  
"That's all ya got to say about it?"  
  
"It is under control, Patch."  
  
Logan's frown grew deeper but he said nothing. Abe sauntered over to the bar and smiled at Ororo then looked hopefully at Sera and Logan.  
  
"Hmm, give him a beer, Patch," Sera ordered again and Logan complied.  
  
Ororo had left her beer on the counter and was now looking at the selections on the juke box in a corner. After a moment she selected a coin from a pocketful of foreign change and dropped it in. A soft song began to play.   
  
"Dance?" she asked Logan and held out her hand.  
  
"Don't dance."  
  
Ororo walked over to him and tugged at his shirt but he pulled away. Ororo laughed. She bent down so that her face was almost touching his and whispered, "These two will think you cannot satisfy me or keep up with me."  
  
"What the . . . ." Logan looked incredulously at Ororo then pulled her over to the jukebox. He twirled her then dipped her and said, "Don't play games, N'Dare."  
  
"You must relax a little, Patch."  
  
Sera watched the two dance as she finished her beer then she jumped off the counter and started for the stairs.  
  
"Where ya goin', darlin'?" Logan asked.  
  
"Bed. I'm tired. Be a good boy and lock up for me, Patch, hmm."  
  
"Sure," Logan grunted.  
  
"And, N'Dare, be good. Our Patch, he's a good man, hmm?"  
  
Ororo looked at the little lady and nodded.   
  
"What did she mean?" Ororo asked when Sera had left.  
  
"No idea," Logan said without looking at her. "Place'll be up and runnin' in a few days. Lotta damage fer just a few little lightnin' bolts."  
  
"I hope the damage was not too costly," Ororo said.  
  
"Don't worry, I paid fer it," Logan said. "Hey, Abe I'm gonna close the joint, why don't ya go ta bed?"  
  
Abe waved goodnight and ambled up the stairs leaving the two still swaying gently to the music.  
  
"You enjoyin' yerself, darlin'?" Logan asked as he dipped her again.  
  
She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled blissfully.   
  
"Didn't hear ya," Logan's voice was a low growl.  
  
"Completely," Ororo sighed.  
  
"Well cut it out, it's time we find out just what's goin' on around here,"  
  
Logan said as he dropped her.  
  
"Ouch!" Ororo cried out as she landed on her bottom. "That is not funny, Patch!"  
  
Logan nodded towards the stairs. "You listen at the steps an' I'll move the rack outta the way."  
  
After Logan moved the heavy glass rack Ororo turned the lights out and went over to see if any alarms had been added since their last visit. There were none so Logan took the key from his pocket and put it in the door.   
  
"Ready, darlin'?"  
  
"Never more so."  
  
"Good day to . . . ."  
  
"Good night to be with friends."  
  
"Maybe you should step back some."  
  
"I am staying with you."  
  
Frowning and growling slightly he found the key turned easily in the lock as if it was used frequently. He opened the door to a room so dark it seemed as if it had never seen light before. Logan waited a full minute listening for the slightest sound and sniffing for anything out of the ordinary. Ororo had gone back to the stairs for a moment just to be sure no one was there then she returned to the bar with Logan. She quickly grabbed some emergency candles she'd seen earlier behind the bar and a matchbook from the counter. She lit two candles and handed one to Logan.  
  
Logan took the candle and looked at Ororo uncertainly but she smiled determinedly and nodded. He entered the room first, the glow of the candle lighting up the extreme darkness. When Ororo came in behind him she saw they were completely surrounded by mirrors. The walls, the ceiling and the floor reflected their images a million times over. Ororo breathed deeply as she steadied her nerves although she was still by the door which she'd left open just a crack.  
  
There was nothing inside except a large mirrored screen standing in the middle of the room. Logan could sense nothing in the room as he led the way to the screen but his gut feeling was telling him there was something or someone there. He could hear Ororo trying to control her fear as she took long deep breaths just loud enough for his sensitive ears to pick up. He wanted to push her back towards the door and safety but instead he took her free hand and held it firmly. He could feel her relax and begin to breathe normally again. Quietly they stepped as one to look behind the screen. 


	9. The Truth

A/N - Trying to post a little quicker. Thank you all as always for readin' an' reviewin'!  
  
~*~Hello, Logan and Ororo~*~  
  
Logan and Ororo were both startled at what they heard and saw. A hauntingly beautiful voice, quite childlike, seemed almost to sing within their minds and before them on a chaise laid a small beautiful being. Luminously pale with hair just as pale--an albino child and yet not a child. She was covered in blankets and only her head and hands could be seen.  
  
~*~Be at ease~*~  
  
Ororo and Logan looked at each other as they heard the voice in their heads again.  
  
~*~You have many questions~*~  
  
The small being sat up on the chaise and long soft white hair fell about her shoulders.  
  
~*~I am Serena. I am like you. Different. Special. Yet I am not like you. I can not walk or talk. I can not be in the world like others. I can not feel the heat of the sun or feel the cold hard rain fall on my skin~*~  
  
The figure seemed to beckon to them with a thin pale hand and they felt themselves moving closer to her.  
  
~*~I am the daughter of Sera, granddaughter of Seraph~*~  
  
Logan and Ororo looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"You read minds---yer a mutant," Logan blurted out.  
  
~*~Mutated human, an anomaly. Yes. As is Sera, as are you both, Logan and Ororo~*~  
  
"You are . . . . safe here?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~Yes. I am safe. I am protected. I have sanctuary here~*~  
  
"Are you . . . . happy?" Ororo asked.  
  
Bubbling laughter that sounded like the tinkling of a tiny bell filled their minds.  
  
~*~How beautiful and kind you are, Wind-Rider. I too fly through the sky but in my mind. And I travel as you do through your friend and mine, Gateway~*~  
  
"Gateway's a teleporter not a telepath," Logan said.  
  
"But he always knows, Logan! He must have some form of telepathic ability. Serena, how do you know Gateway?"  
  
~*~I know him well. He is much like me. Some would say trapped, a prisoner but he can feel the sun and rain. Through him I can feel the joy of heat on his skin as I can sometimes feel the joy of wind on your own skin, Ororo. He is forever loyal to you both~*~  
  
"We'll tell 'im you said hi."  
  
They could each feel her smile in their minds. Her smile was sad and joyful and beautiful all at once.  
  
~*~You have the heart of a warrior, Logan. Your many mysteries are all clear to me. I see your childhood, your flight. I see the torture you suffered, your heartbreaks. So much pain and yet you never gave in~*~  
  
"You know---wait a minute! How do we know yer tellin' the truth?"  
  
~*~You, Wolverine . . . . know. And you, Wind-Rider---you know as well. I do not---cannot lie. I have seen too much, lived so much~*~  
  
"In this room? As a prisoner?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~I am no more prisoner in this room than you are in your desolate wilderness in Australia. Are you happy, Ororo? When you hide in the outback and your loved one's mourn you?~*~  
  
"I have known much happiness of late," Ororo said, her voice so soft her words were mere whispers.  
  
~*~You have the heart of a goddess. You have great power and great responsibilities. You love deeply, perhaps more than you realize. I wish I could see your future. I feel you will do many great and wonderful things as will you Logan. I tell you both this, live now and be happy. Be as one~*~  
  
"You didn't answer Ro's question earlier," Logan said  
  
~*~Yes. I am happy. I can fly in the wind with you, Ororo and laugh in the face of flames and chaos with you, Logan and I need never move or leave this room. I see the smiles of many and feel their love and sorrows. There are many such as Gateway that I can communicate with and through them I have companionship and acceptance. In this room, my room of mirrors, I am never lonely. I reign. I am a goddess here, as you once were, Ororo. I fear no one, not even he who lurks in the shadows of the mind. He who is your mentor, Charles Xavier's enemy of long ago and your enemy as well, Ororo. You must not forget to beware of the Shadow King, Ororo~*~  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen to 'Ro as long as I'm with her," Logan growled.  
  
~*~You do not know the power of a telepath. Some wield powers that twist and consume them. Other's, like Charles, are vigilant and good only seeking to help. Some, like myself, can only watch and protect ourselves and sometimes assist our loved ones~*~  
  
"So Charlie an' you are ol' pals then?" Logan asked.  
  
~*~I have touched his mind only a few times. He is aware of many like myself but I mean no one harm and I can not aid his cause~*~  
  
"What about Sera? Why does she keep ya locked up like this?"  
  
~*~I am protected here. Safe. No harm will come to me here. I am at peace, never bothered. She knows I am happy here~*~  
  
"Do you know what Foo's trying to get from your mother, Serena?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~He must meet me. I have called him to me. He must know me so he can free himself of his guilt and self hate. I can help him~*~  
  
"Just how're ya gonna help the dirt bag?" Logan laughed.  
  
~*~He is my father~*~  
  
Neither Logan nor Ororo spoke. They could feel Serena's sadness in their minds.  
  
~*~Sera does not know I am aware that he is my father. He was once a kind and gentle man, not the misguided soul that he is now. He can change. I will change him~*~  
  
"How are you so sure you can change him?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I wouldn't risk tryin'---it's too dangerous," Logan said.  
  
~*~He knows I am here for I have called him to me. It is an easy thing to do. I am not helpless. How do you think you were able to get into this room with out Sera knowing? She comes to see me each night without fail. I could have just as easily steered you away from the safe and the key~*~  
  
"You're controlling her mind?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~I blur her thoughts as I will blur your thoughts once you leave here~*~  
  
"No one's messin' with our heads, girl!"  
  
~*~It is necessary~*~  
  
"We will not tell your secret for it is not ours to tell, Serena. You have no need to blur our thoughts."  
  
~*~We all have a purpose in life, Wind-Rider. Yours is to live long and help mankind as is yours Wolverine. Mine is to redeem my father and that I shall do. Neither of you will stop me. Know this though, I shall not hurt him~*~  
  
"An' just how're you figgerin' on redeemin' yer ol' man, Serena?"  
  
~*~You will help me~*~  
  
"How can we help?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~You must bring him to me~*~  
  
"If yer a telepath why can't ya just make him come on his own?"  
  
~*~He has resisted me for many years. His heart is black, his will strong~*~  
  
"So we're gonna bring him to you just like that? That ain't gonna be so easy, darlin'."  
  
~*~He is here even now. Gateway has brought him to me~*~  
  
"You an' Gateway are cohorts then?"  
  
"What do you mean to do to him, Serena?" Ororo asked.  
  
~*~Please, bring him to me, Ororo. Gateway cannot teleport anyone directly into my realm~*~  
  
"'Ro, don't . . . .!" Logan's voice died as he found his mind shutting down despite his attempt to fight it.  
  
"What are you doing to him? By all I hold dear if you harm him you will regret it!" Ororo shouted as Logan slumped to the floor.  
  
~*~I will not harm your beloved nor will I harm you. I will never harm any who's hearts are as pure and noble as the two of yours are~*~  
  
"You mean not to harm Foo then?"  
  
~*~I mean to set things right. No more. Will you help me?~*~  
  
"Don't!" Logan cried out as he tried to stand. "She's controllin' our minds, Ororo!"  
  
"No, Logan, she's not controlling, just dampening somehow. I can feel her pushing me to do what she feels is right but not forcing me to. Logan, I want to help her."  
  
"'Ro, we don't know what she's gonna do to him."  
  
"It will be less than what you threatened him with, my friend," Ororo said.  
  
~*~Thank you, Ororo and Logan. I am happy that I allowed you to know me. I see that you two are as one in spirit as in thought. You may one day open your hearts to be as one completely. I wish you both find the peace and joy you have given me this day~*~  
  
"What do you mean?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Ferget it," Logan growled.  
  
~*~It will be forgotten and I am sorry for that~*~  
  
"I still do not under. . . ."  
  
Logan cut her off and asked, "Ya sure about this, 'Ro?"  
  
Ororo nodded, "It is right, Logan, this I know with all my heart."  
  
~*~Open your eyes and heart, Ororo and Logan. See the truth and try to remember that. Open your eyes and heart~*~  
  
"What truth?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Come on," Logan grabbed Ororo's arm and pulled her out of the room. "She's talkin' crazy just like her mother."  
  
~*~Do not think the truth is crazy, Logan. Open your eyes and heart for I know your thoughts as I know Ororo's. Do not fear love. It is very rare and very precious~*~  
  
Logan and Ororo looked at each other and found themselves looking into the very depths of the others heart. Logan took Ororo's into his arms but Sera gave them no time to admit the truth within their hearts.  
  
~*~You must go now for he is hard to hold and will soon leave. I am not strong enough to continue and I am very tired. Farewell my friends. We shall not meet again~*~  
  
Serena forced the two out the door until they found themselves standing outside in the alley. Foo was just standing there beside the bar as if in a daze. He crouched in fear upon seeing Logan who extended his claws and growled. Logan simply couldn't resist putting a little extra fear in the man's heart.  
  
"Come with me, Foo, there's someone you must meet," Ororo said quietly.  
  
Foo followed wordlessly and Logan followed Foo. The bar was quite dark as their candles had burned low but they moved as if seeing through Serena's eyes. Ororo removed dried wax from her hand and thought how odd she had not felt the hot wax spill out on her hand during their talk with Serena. It was the last thing she remembered. 


	10. Blurred Memories

A/N - Wow! I didn't know if anyone would care for Serena so I'm glad I went ahead and wrote chapter 9 the way I'd planned. Just about everyone's been so kind with your reviews and so nice to take the time to review. I've really appreciated your kind words. I told lilWolvie once that getting praise from writers that I genuinely enjoy and admire is like food from the gods! It's the only way to describe it. Reviews from those of you who don't write X-Men fanfic or write at all are also very much appreciated. Good reviews always make my day!  
  
So thank you very much, DarkSabertooth, you know I love your wonderful witty stories. Thank you Isis Aurora, you may certainly torture me with your reviews! Thank you, lilWolvie for always being kind to review and for your own stories which I've enjoyed. Thank you, rhapsody81, I'm glad to see you're still reading! Thank you very much, Verena Gruen for taking the time to review so much and I shall try to update more frequently! Wolvster (too lazy to sign in) thank you as well! :D And Skyz, you've been a big help to me with your encouraging words and review---thank you.  
  
Now last but not least, to my anonymous reviewer, freezing thunder, if you should read this chapter know that I appreciate that you took the time to read the entire story before making your decision & reviewing. The summary does clearly state that the story is about Ororo and Logan and/or Storm and Wolverine which gives those who may not care for the couple a chance to say, "Ewww" and move on. Still, your review made me smile and, in fact, it tickled me. Also, let me add my thanks to Duster who reviewed chapter five. Now, for everyone else who may find my story not quite as boring as my anonymous reviewer, AOL was having serious problems accessing FanFiction.net which is why the delay but I hope to have chapter 11 up this week. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ever vigilant, Gateway sat upon his rock seeing all yet seeing nothing. Not far from him, as if under his protection, laid Ororo and Logan. Their backs were upon the hot ground, the sun having risen long ago. Their eyes were open but glazed---looking up into the sky unseeing. Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark clouds soon blocked the sun's rays bringing rain yet neither seemed to notice. They remained frozen in place. At dusk the sun sunk slowly and with it the heat of the day seemed to lessen. Still Gateway sat, neither moving nor noticing his surroundings. He sat as if made of unmovable stone much the same as Ororo and Logan. The ground beneath them was still dry as the gentle rain of hours ago had ceased.   
  
Ororo's eyes looked unseeingly into the darkening skies but for a moment it seemed as if her mouth moved. In truth she was struggling to speak or perhaps scream in rage. She was aware and yet not aware as if she were seeing things through a thick fog. Something or someone was keeping her from moving but she was determined to free herself. She felt something heavy on her body and she tried to force her head up to see. Straining at the enormous effort it took her she was surprised to find a hairy arm across her stomach but her head fell back losing the inch she had laboriously gained. She used the momentum to turn her head to the side and thus she was able to see it was Logan next to her. It was his arm covering her then. She wanted to reach out and cover his arm with her own but found her mind drifting away again. All she could do was scream silently in her mind and lightning flashed fiercely in the sky.  
  
Logan had awakened with a start as rain splashed into his eyes. He too had found himself unable to move. Yet, sniffing the air he had known Ororo was close by and he could smell Gateway's scent not far off. He breathed in deeply and Ororo's scent filled his senses. She smelled so naturally fresh and pure it was as soothing as a balm to him. She was safe. No harm had come to her because of him. But he wondered what he meant by that? Why would harm befall her and why would it be because of him? Was it because of him that they were trapped with Gateway unable to speak or move? Sudden realization overwhelmed him and he knew it was Serena who was doing this but just as suddenly he felt a stabbing pain within his mind. He flung his arm over Ororo with a strong effort as if to protect her just before he passed out.   
  
The night wore on and Gateway continued his watch over the two if watch it could be called. Ororo was not sure if she was awake or dreaming. She felt the warmth of Logan's arm and she could see the side of his face there in the dark though her eyesight was blurred. Somehow the mere presence of her friend was calming to her. She found she was not as terrified as she had been upon first awakening and the lightning that had waged for some time began to decrease.   
  
How long she laid there watching Logan she did not know. It seemed as if her blurred vision somehow transferred to her thoughts. She began to see images in her mind that made no sense and she had the distinct impression that someone was trying to dim or erase her memory of something. She did not think the presence was dangerous as both she and Logan were at its mercy and no further harm had been done to them yet why would someone want her memory erased? What had happened? Why could she not remember?  
  
Dawn came slowly bringing with it a quiet peace. The rain had gently faded away and the fierce lightning had subsided. Logan was still upon the ground but he now held Ororo in his arms. As Serena's hold over the two had lessened they had been able to move more each hour and eventually their eyes had closed in sleep. A gentle wind now began to stir and Ororo slowly opened her eyes. She could now see quite clearly although they felt extremely dry. She noticed someone holding her--who? She gently pulled away to see Logan looking at her. He sat up and turned his head from side to side working the kinks out.   
  
"What happened?" Ororo asked as she slowly sat up.   
  
"Don't remember."  
  
"My head and eyes feel as if they are on fire."  
  
"Mine did too when I woke up," Logan said with a glance at Gateway who sat ever still just a few paces away.  
  
Ororo also looked at Gateway. It was obvious that he must know what had happened to them but he did not acknowledge their presence in any way. She felt he never would. Logan looked back at Ororo and saw her trying to stand but she seemed unsteady. He quickly knelt beside her and steadied her. When she looked up and her eyes met his she felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Logan too noticed the peace he felt within himself as he looked into her eyes and he found he could hardly look away.   
  
"Somethin' happened but I can't remember anything," Logan said after a moment as he helped her stand.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she looked up at the sky and smiled at the beauty of the sunrise.  
  
"Somethin' doesn't feel right."  
  
"There is a great sense of peace within me, Logan. As if I have conquered a deathly fear and more---as if I have achieved my deepest desires. There seems to be nothing wrong with me beside a slight headache now."  
  
Logan shook his head and said, "That's a good indication someone's been messin' with our heads, 'Ro. I haven't known peace like this since . . . ." Logan sputtered to a stop. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd had peace.  
  
Ororo's hand covered his. "Logan, deep within my heart I feel that there has been no wrong done to us."  
  
"Then why don't we remember anything, huh? Why're we out here? What were we doin', huh? You wanna answer that, darlin'?"  
  
She shook her head & said softly, "It is as if my thoughts were . . . . blurred. The last thing I remember was waiting for you on top of the roof."  
  
Logan laughed dryly. "Well, that sure doesn't sound right. Why would you be on the roof?"  
  
It was Ororo's turn to laugh now. "The better to see you, my dear," she said.  
  
Logan gave an exasperated sigh. None of this made sense to him. Someone was playing with their heads whether Ororo realized it or not. It was never a good thing when people played mind games. He had never liked it when Chuck or Betsy were in his head and he especially didn't like it when Jean had been in his head. He frowned with distaste then looked down at his hand. Ororo was still holding his hand but with her free hand she was absently running her fingers over his with such a light touch it sent a shiver down his spine. He looked up into her clear blue eyes and felt the overwhelming need to kiss her. The sheer urgency of his need scared him and he quickly pulled his hand away from hers. She looked at him but said nothing.  
  
"You feelin' good enough ta walk back?"  
  
She nodded; the dryness and pain had subsided considerably. They started back to the compound in silence, their thoughts worlds apart. Logan was concentrating on trying to remember. He was sure someone was playing games with them and he was determined to find out who it was and why they were doing it. Ororo was smiling peacefully feeling blessedly safe and secure. For once she had not a worry in the world as if all the doubts she'd felt so strongly before had been banished.  
  
The compound seemed deserted which left Logan feeling more ill at ease as Logan walked Ororo to her room. Then just past Ororo's door they found a pile of clothes lying haphazardly on the floor. Ororo walked over and scooped the clothes up into her arms with Logan catching a few stray pieces that fell.   
  
"How truly strange," Ororo murmured. "I think these are Dazzler's clothes but why would she have just left them?"  
  
"Dunno but there seem ta be a lot of strange things goin' on around here. I'm gonna find out where everyone is. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
"I feel amazingly well rested, Logan. If you will check the lower levels I will check everyone's rooms."  
  
Logan grunted and started to go when Ororo touched his arm and said, "Thank you, Logan."  
  
She smiled at him so serenely it startled him. He pulled his arm away and hurried off without a word. Once he reached his own room he shut the door and leaned against it breathing hard. This just wasn't right. None of it made any sense! By the calendar on his wall they'd lost an entire day and where was everyone? Why hadn't Betsy sent someone out to look for them? Unless someone was still messing with their minds and had gotten hold of Betsy somehow. He'd have to hunt the team down and if he couldn't find what he was looking for he knew the answers lied in Madripoor.  
  
As he searched the compound he kept smelling the same strange scent he'd been smelling ever since the women had come back from their shopping trip at the mall. He had just assumed it was a new fur or wig or two but the scent was too complicated for just that. He'd been preoccupied lately and hadn't given it much thought but now he was sure it wasn't Ororo's new wigs, Dazzler's clothes or Betsy's new hair dye.   
  
Finally he found a note in the computer room from Betsy which gave him some relief but after reading it again he began to have some doubts. Betsy stated that they had had a small crisis but had taken care of it then they'd all gone on holiday---skiing in Vail. He could smell Betsy's scent and the english lavender toilet water she used all over the paper but a ski trip out of the blue seemed a little out of the norm. He resumed his search of the compound but found nothing suspicious. Just when he was reluctantly going to report back to Ororo he heard someone at the front entrance. His claws popped out and he crouched low near the door ready to pounce. Just before the door opened he heard Alison and Betsy laughing.   
  
"That ain't so funny ya'll. Ah've noticed mah clothes've been all out of order too." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Right, but I've sensed nothing unusual so perhaps you simply misplaced your clothes or rather forgot where you put them," Betsy said.  
  
"Ah didn't say ah'd lost any of 'em, ah just think they're out of order!" Rogue snapped and eyed Alison suspiciously.  
  
"Don't look at me, Rogue. All your clothes are green and green is not my color. Not too many people can pull that color off," Alison laughed.  
  
"If ya mean what ah think . . . "  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Logan snapped at the girls who hadn't noticed him. "Cut the squabblin' ya sound like a bunch of girls! Where've you been?"  
  
"Hello! We are girls, Wolverine! Haven't you noticed by now?" Alison covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Where're the guys? An' Maddie?" Logan growled, ignoring Alison altogether.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked. "Where've you an' Storm been all this time?"  
  
"We were rather concerned, Wolverine," Betsy said. "Although we're quite used to your absence, Storm doesn't usually leave without word."  
  
"She had somethin' ta take care of," he said and abruptly changed the subject. "I asked ya where're the guys an' Maddie?"  
  
Dazzler rolled her eyes and said, "They stayed in Vail for the snow bunnies."  
  
"Dang it, give Longshot a break why don't ya, Lightengale! He's never skied before, Wolvie so he stayed behind with Alex an' Pete to learn. It's a good thing he's got all that luck 'cause he sure would've broken his neck but good half a dozen times! Too bad y'all couldn't make it 'cause it sure was fun wasn't it, Betts?"  
  
"Brilliant fun!" Betsy cooed.  
  
"Yeh, well, I gotta go," Wolverine said as he had no desire to listen to Rogue and Betsy go on about skiing or put up with Alison's bickering.  
  
"Ororo's back then?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Logan, may I speak to you in private?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
Betsy led Logan into the computer room for privacy then she gritted her teeth in an attempt to bolster her courage.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"I rather think you've been in a bit of a bad mood lately. Is there anything you'd like to discuss?"  
  
Logan laughed then he looked at Betsy who looked a little unsure of herself and he smiled. "'Preciate the offer, Betts, as a matter of fact there is somethin' I wanna talk to you about."  
  
Betsy looked surprised but pleased. "Is it about Storm?"  
  
"What? Why would I wanna talk to you about Storm?" Logan was irritated. He went on, "I've been smellin' someone or somethin' other than the nine of us here. Have ya noticed anything weird goin' on around here?"  
  
Betsy shook her head but put her hand up to her head, closed her eyes and concentrated on using her telepathy. After a few minutes she shook her head again and said, "I haven't detected anything unusual at all.  
  
"I've been checking the monitors quite frequently but I haven't seen any thing out of the ordinary. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Logan shrugged and said, "Ororo said the food's running out faster 'n it used ta an' we---she just found some clothes lyin' all over the floor in the hall."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Dunno if it's me or what but I keep smellin' somethin', like someone else is here."  
  
"Couldn't it just be the left over residue from the Reavers?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What does Storm think of all this?"  
  
"Haven't told her yet. Been busy."  
  
"Right. Well, I shall certainly keep an eye open but I rather think I would've picked up another presence if someone else was here."  
  
"Yeh. Well, let me know if ya find anythin'."  
  
Betsy was looking at Logan too intently for his liking so he made a hasty retreat. He knew his mind was pretty hard to get into but he was thankful all the same for the training at Xavier's. He dreaded facing Ororo again so he decided to go back to Gateway and see if he could get some answers in Madripoor. 


	11. Mysteries Unraveled

A/N - Thanks again to all who were kind enough to review. And hnyswtypie you're sharp!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee, was drinking a tall glass of milk while looking in the refrigerator. She shook her head at the pitiful selection. Mostly fruits and vegetables. They never brought junk food into this place. She wished the tall white haired lady would come back and bake again. Those muffins had been pretty good. She scrunched up her nose as she remembered the awful taste of that brown stuff she'd tried to put on one of the muffins. She'd never heard of the stuff before and thought it might be good but, boy was she glad when she'd dropped it. She might've wasted a good muffin. Still, she had to clean the sticky mess up and that had been a big pain but fortunately no one had been around.  
  
Shaking her head she pulled out the makings for a good double-decker. Leftover turkey, mayonnaise, tomatoes, pickles some Colby cheese and romaine lettuce. Now why didn't these people ever buy the normal stuff like American cheese and the good kind of iceberg lettuce? And what's with the bread they bought? Brown wheat stuff instead of good ol' white bread? She started making her sandwich despite the wheat bread. From the corner of her eye she noticed Gateway was still sitting on his rock. Every time she looked at him she felt his eyes were always looking back at her. It gave her the creeps. Still, he'd let her follow the four beautiful women who'd saved her back at the mall and he was letting her stay without telling anyone so that had to count for something. She was getting pretty bored though. You could only hide out for so long and play dress up and hide and seek like a kid.  
  
What would they do if they found her? She'd observed enough to realize these people were like her but they seemed to be fighters of some kind. She'd seen them come and go often returning bruised and bloodied, like the little guy and the white haired lady the other night. Who were they fighting though? People who hated their kind? She could only guess that was the answer. Why else would they have tried to save her?  
  
Just then she heard footsteps in the hallway. She dropped the bread and scampered quickly into the small broom closet. She'd often hidden there in emergencies. It was tall and narrow perfect for her slender body and with the aprons hanging in it she could hide her face and upper body. She was usually out during the night when everyone else was sleeping. She'd noticed no one had returned last night so she'd presumed they'd be gone another night. Now she thought she'd gotten careless.  
  
"Shoot! Look at this mess! Those men sure are pigs!"  
  
Jubilee knew that was the skunk stripped haired lady speaking because of the strong but soft southern drawl. She heard light melodic laughter but couldn't figure out just who was laughing.  
  
"Storm, you're quite sure everything's fine?"  
  
Jubilee knew that must be the purple haired lady since she spoke with a proper British accent.  
  
"I have never felt better actually, Elisabeth."  
  
"Wolverine was rather worried . . ."  
  
"Betts, sugah, he's always worryin' about somethin'. He wouldn't be our Wolvie if he weren't."  
  
Jubilee heard the soft laugh again and she realized it was the white haired lady, Storm.  
  
"You're in wonderful spirits today," said the British voice.  
  
"I slept well last night."  
  
"That sure is a relief. Ah, was gonna ask you if I could have what you were drinkin' . . ."  
  
The same beautiful laughter filled the room again. Rogue and Betsy looked at each other and then back at Ororo but before they could say anything Logan burst into the kitchen.  
  
"We gotta go, 'Ro!"  
  
Jubilee heard the gruff voice of the muscular, burly little man and she tried to scoot further into the little cubicle. Whenever she saw him he seemed to be sniffing and prowling around as if he could smell her or sense she was there. She knew if anyone could catch her it would be him. Fortunately he wasn't usually around and he seemed to be in a rush right now. She could hear a chair scraping along the floor as if someone was getting up suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong, Logan?"  
  
"'Ro, you just gotta see this. It ain't nothin' serious girls so sit back down an' finish yer gossipin' or whatever you were doin'."  
  
Rogue snorted while Betsy smiled as she watched Logan and Ororo. Logan grabbed half of the sandwich from the table and pulled Ororo out of the room with him.  
  
"There's somethin' weird goin' on with them two," Rogue noted. "Whaddya think it is, Betsy?"  
  
Betsy shook her head slowly. "Your guess would be as good as mine right about now."  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Well, ah'll grab the chips an'soda--you get the ice an' we can watch that movie!"  
  
Jubilee could hear a chair being dragged across the room now. Chips? Where? Were they hiding food now? Rogue stood up on the chair and reached into a high cabinet above the stove while Betsy washed up and filled two tall glasses with ice.  
  
"Who ever said men were smarter 'n women didn't know us," Rogue laughed as she and Betsy carried their goodies away.  
  
"Sneaky! They're hiding the junk food!" Jubilee muttered to herself as she slipped out of the cubby hole when she was sure they were gone. She stretched for a moment then she frowned. Half her sandwich was gone! She hastily poured out the glass of warm milk and poured herself another glass then grabbed what was left of her sandwich and retreated back to her hideout. She'd have to wait till everyone went to sleep in order to find their stash of junk food and find it she would!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan had insisted that Ororo fly them out to Gateway who had opened his portal immediately upon sighting the two. Ororo wasn't surprised to find they were back in the alley beside the Princess bar. Logan grabbed her arm and dragged her around to the front of the building. He pulled at the door knob but the door was locked.  
  
"Flamin', friggin'. . ." Logan's claws snapped out ready to take the door out.  
  
Ororo put a hand out to stop him and tried not to laugh as she slid down onto her knees. She pulled a lock pick from her hair and easily let them in. The bar was dimly lit. There were no lights on inside and curtains were drawn over the new windows. No one seemed to be inside not even Abraham. Logan sniffed and growled as he pulled Ororo along.  
  
"Patch, look," Ororo pointed to the back of the bar where the glass rack had been pulled aside.  
  
Logan glanced at the rack but crouched down beckoning Ororo to follow suit. She followed his gaze and saw a small man laying under the table closest to the bar. He was looking at them but didn't seem to see them.  
  
"That's Foo," Logan said. "You remember?"  
  
Ororo nodded. The poor little man was playing with his mouth, curled up in a fetal position.  
  
"What is the matter with him?"  
  
"Man's a flamin', droolin' idiot."  
  
"That was obvious when I first met him but what is wrong with him now?"  
  
"Look at 'im! He's literally a droolin' idiot like someone . . . ." Logan stopped in mid sentence. They heard a heavy step from behind the bar and Logan kept Ororo from rising. A deep voice with a South African accent was speaking.  
  
". . . . A brain aneurysm, Sera. I can arrange for someone to take care of the body if you like."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no. I will take care of everything," Sera said quietly.  
  
"Whatever you wish," the doctor said.  
  
"What about John Foo?" The doctor asked as an after thought.  
  
"He is my responsibility. I will take care of him," Sera said, her voice so quiet it almost seemed lifeless.  
  
"He will need 24 hour care now. He has the mind of a baby not even a year old I believe. And you say you do not know what happened to him?"  
  
Sera didn't answer and the doctor sighed. "Do you want me to help you with the little girl? At least put her in your room?"  
  
Still Sera didn't answer but they could hear the doctor's heavy footsteps as he went back into the room behind the bar. Logan stood up pulling Ororo with him. He went around the bar and looked down at Sera. Tears were slowly falling down her face.  
  
"Sera, darlin', what's wrong? Why's the doctor here?"  
  
Sera looked up, her hair was disheveled and her eyes and nose were red. She shook her head and let out a wail that rang through out the building. The doctor came running out of the room, carrying a small body.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You tell us, bub!" Logan demanded as he went over to the man.  
  
"Her daughter is dead," the doctor said.  
  
Logan looked at the little body in the doctor's arms. The child appeared to be an albino. She was tiny. There was a tiny trail of dried blood coming from her nose. She looked just like Sera he thought and then he began to remember.  
  
Ororo knelt and gently hugged the little lady. She held Sera until she stopped crying. "I'm so sorry, Sera," Ororo murmured as she gently caressed Sera's long hair.  
  
"I'm alright, N'Dare. Hmm . . . . thank you."  
  
The doctor carried the child upstairs while Ororo had Sera sit at a table. Logan was remembering things that had happened the night before but many of the things made no sense. The child's name was Serena? Sera's child, her daughter and somehow the child was dead. She'd been a telepath---said she was going to blur their memories! He looked from Sera to Ororo as he tried to put the pieces together. He guessed that it was the child that had reduced Foo into a blithering idiot. Had that been her intent? He wasn't sure what her intent had been but it was clear Foo's mind had been wiped completely clean which was something only a telepath could do. But she hadn't just erased certain memories as she had his and Ororo's. Maybe she had tried only the man's evilness had been too much for her. And what if she'd been trying to 'blur' his, Ororo's and Foo's minds at the same time and it had simply overwhelmed her? Had the child simply taken on too much and now she had died from a brain aneurysm? He wished his memory was clearer; it was a struggle trying to comprehend the jumbled images in his head.  
  
"Sera, perhaps you should rest a little," Ororo suggested.  
  
Sera nodded and slowly, almost hesitantly, started for the stairs.  
  
"Patch, I will see to Sera but what will we do with Foo?" Ororo asked.  
  
Logan looked at Foo who was still on the floor, his eyes blank, his face almost child-like. Logan had hated Foo for what he did, now with Foo out of commission he felt he had a decent chance to put an end to the trafficking of women in Madripoor but somehow this just didn't seem right.  
  
"I'll think of somethin', go on an' help, Sera," Logan muttered. He watched the women go upstairs and then he turned to Foo. He figured Foo would be fine on the floor. He didn't really care what happened to the man; still Sera had said she would take care of him so he had to do something. He grimaced in disgust at the thought of Foo and Sera together. The thought made him feel like kicking the man.  
  
"Best get as far away from the piece of scum as I can," he muttered to himself as he went to the bar. He needed a drink-several.  
  
As he helped himself to a beer he saw the glass rack Ororo had noticed earlier and he went over to shut the door. When he looked inside the room he saw himself reflected over and over on the mirrored walls. He felt drawn to the room and stepped inside as memories rushed through his mind. He thought he heard the beautiful yet sad telepathic voice of a child in his head for a moment. Serena's voice! He knew this had been her world, her sanctuary. He remembered everything.  
  
"Patch?"  
  
Turning he saw Ororo had come back down. If he had remembered by being inside the room he was sure Ororo would too.  
  
"Patch, what is it?"  
  
"Ya gotta see this room."  
  
"What about Foo?" She asked.  
  
Logan hesitated. He watched her help Foo up. She was gentle, graceful, serene . . . . more serene than he'd seen her in a long time. She had her old peaceful beauty back, something he had missed. It was something he truly loved about Ororo. Her peacefulness had given him peace in some of the worse times of his life as an X-Man. The last incident when he'd thought Jean was alive had really thrown him for a loop. He'd lashed out at Ororo cruelly but when he'd returned she was as forgiving and understanding as ever. He knew now why he'd lashed out at her. Serena had made everything so clear just moments before wiping their minds. He didn't love Jean any more he loved Ororo.  
  
"Patch?"  
  
Logan took Foo from Ororo and carried him to the room but at the door he turned to Ororo and said, "You stay out here. I'll have the doc check on Foo when he comes back down."  
  
Ororo looked confused but he ignored her questioning look and took Foo into the room, now his prison. Ororo made her way behind the bar but just as she reached the door Logan came out. She felt a momentary déjà vu wash over her.  
  
"'Ro? 'Ro, you okay?"  
  
"I. . . .I thought I remembered something but it was so unclear---blurred."  
  
Logan sighed and said, "Ya better get back so Betsy an' Rogue don't start worryin' about ya."  
  
"You are right," she sighed. "I should. Sera is going to need you very much now," Ororo smiled sadly and Logan thought even her smallest smile seemed brighter that the sun, brighter than he deserved.  
  
"I won't be comin' back fer awhile, 'Ro," he said, his voice grim.  
  
The brief flash of sadness that showed on Ororo's face made Logan hesitate again. Should he let her see the room? Did he really want Ororo to remember? Didn't she deserve that? He knew if she were to remember she'd probably blame everything on herself. Foo's plight, Serena's death and Sera's heartbreak. No, she didn't need to remember. She carried the weight of the world---or at least the weight of the X-Men on her shoulders already. She didn't need this too. He knew his decision meant she would never know how she felt about him and would probably never acknowledge those feelings now but she deserved better so he let her go. 


	12. Farewells

A/N - Thank you Angel of the Heart, Duster, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilWolvie, Reviewer (IhateU), Reviewer Maggie, TheWolf, TrilogyX, and Verena Gruen for your reviews. I really appreciate knowing what you really think. For Reviewer Maggie I hope I answered your questions. For Reviewer (IhateU) sorry but maybe you mean that in a good kind of way and for everyone else just one or two chapters more and I think I'll be finished. Thanks to all for hanging in there with me, I appreciate it greatly. The future is bright!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A week had passed and Logan had not returned but Ororo had not expected him to leave Sera alone to mourn. Should they really need him she knew where he was and she knew he would always come back. Fortunately they had not needed him. There had been no super villains or bad guys to hunt down and no recent threats to destroy the world. It had been much needed down time for them all. Peter had finished painting her portrait and was now working on Maddie's. Rogue and Alison were getting along better than usual and Ororo had actually been able to get the guys to finish the pond she'd had them start on when they'd first arrived.   
  
The pond was not too close to the compound for prying eyes and yet not too far to be dangerous. She was free from Gateways presence and she could relax. The spot was a little oasis in the barren land for she had planted a plethora of flowers and trees. She was there now to take a relaxing swim before she went to bed. She breathed in the wonderfully cool night air and sighed with satisfaction. It was a perfect night for a swim. She slipped off her kimono letting the gentle breeze caress her naked skin. She wadded into the pond a few feet then stopped. She stood completely still for a moment. She could feel someone out beyond the trees watching. Who would be out at the pond at this time of night beside herself? She knew she should recover her robe and fly to the compound but she felt wild and reckless tonight. Let them look if they wanted. She could certainly defend herself and she had nothing to hide.  
  
Logan was remembering another beautiful lady. Jeanie. But that was the past. A man couldn't live in the past. He thought of Mariko. Both were gone. He watched Ororo as she slipped into the pond and started swimming. She was easily the most beautiful woman he knew. After a while he saw her come close to the waters edge. He almost lost his breath as she rose from the water bathed in moonlight. Suddenly she flew straight into the air. From where he stood she looked like a bird soaring high into the sky. Smart lady. She'd known someone was watching her. Only he hadn't meant to play peeping Tom. He'd just gotten back from Madripoor, had wanted a smoke and thought he'd check out the pond to see if they'd made any progress. Yet somehow he had known she would be there.  
  
"You again catch me without my robe."  
  
He gaped as she gently landed before him.  
  
"I believe my robe blew away."  
  
He shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it to her then turned around to give her some privacy. She laughed as she caught the coat. It smelled strongly of cigars and soap and as she slipped it on she could feel his body heat engulfing her.  
  
"It is safe to turn around. Thank you for your generosity."  
  
Logan turned and looked at Ororo carefully. Did she know how beautiful she was? Was she aware of the affect she'd caused, a nude goddess in flight landing before him almost as if she were offering herself to him.  
  
"Think I need a brew."  
  
"Perhaps I could use one too."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They started back to the compound in silence.  
  
"May I try on your hat, Logan?" Ororo asked after a moment.  
  
"Sure," He said and placed the cowboy hat on her head.  
  
He adjusted the hat with a few tugs then tilted his head to see his handiwork. Not satisfied he reached up to push the hat back, his hand gently brushing her face as he did so. She didn't move, nor did he.  
  
"'Roro, yer beautiful. A man could lose his reasoning with you looking like that. Maybe you should fly off an' leave me."  
  
"I do not want to leave you."  
  
"You don't know what you're sayin'."  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Perhaps you do not know either." With that she took to the air again, his jacket and hat tumbling downward.  
  
His keen eyes tracked her flight till she'd reached the compound. She shouldn't fly around naked like that, cause a man to lose his head. What was she thinking?  
  
"Logan." She lay upon her bed, his name a whisper on her lips. "Forge."  
  
How could she say both names in the same breath she wondered? Had it not been for her and Forge the X-Men would be alive today, at least to their family and friends. She and Forge had sought to save the world. Forge, the man whom she thought she loved no matter that it had been he who had stolen her powers. Yet Logan had gone in search of her. Determined to find her, to help her. She knew he would never desert her. He would always be there for her. He had willingly forsaken all other ties to be legends living in the barren Outback with her and the others. Forge had no part in her world now. Now she only had Logan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was morning before Ororo saw Logan again and the sun was just rising. She'd used a gentle wind to take her into the kitchen for her morning tea as usual and found Logan looking out the bay window in the breakfast nook. He was wearing the same leather jacket and cowboy hat that he had lent her last night.  
  
"I am going with you," Ororo stated as she landed gently in front of him.  
  
"No. Not this time, darlin'."  
  
"I need to refresh my spirit just as you do."  
  
"I need distance."  
  
"From what, Logan?"  
  
Logan pulled her to him roughly almost crushing her. Their lips touched almost timidly then his arms gripped her even tighter and her body seemed to melt into his. She could not think she could only feel and what she felt was whole and complete.  
  
"I can be ready in five minutes," she said when he released her.  
  
"No. I said you weren't comin'."  
  
She laughed ignoring him and asked, "Where are we going this time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am sorry if my kiss offended you."  
  
"Nope. Nothin' different than any other time."  
  
They stood looking at each other, seeing the truth in each others eyes but neither acknowledging it. They had shared kisses before and in truth this was no different yet if it was no different, had he always wanted her, had she always needed him?  
  
"You've got five minutes, no more," he growled as he headed for the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ororo was a little surprised to find the Princess bar was still closed for business when they arrived. Logan knocked twice and Abraham let them in but instead of slapping Logan on the back as he was wont to do he embraced Logan in his muscular arms. Ororo looked around the bar and wondered why he always came to Madripoor, what ties did he have there beside Sera and Abe? She had no time to dwell on the thought for Abraham was hugging her. A quick bear hug that hurt her ribs actually, and then he picked her up with tears in his eyes. Logan looked at the big guy with a frown.  
  
"That's enough, bub. Put her down."  
  
Abe put Ororo down and smiled sadly at her. "Goodbye, Miss. Goodbye, Patch," he mumbled, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Ya ain't gonna cry are ya, Abe?" Logan asked.  
  
Abe laughed and shook his head but he didn't reply.  
  
"Are you going somewhere, Abraham?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yah, with Sera."  
  
Sera's loud booming laugh reached their ears and Ororo saw the little lady coming down the stairs with the doctor who had been there last week.  
  
"Patch! N'Dare! Good to see you! Now if Ollie were here I'd have him serve up drinks on the house but since he's not, hmm, Abraham you do the honors." She motioned for them to join her and the doctor.  
  
Abraham, beaming, hurried behind the bar and eagerly looked around at the large selection.  
  
"Well, Patch can't get rid of you, hmm?"  
  
"Just came to say g'bye, Sera."  
  
"Shots, Abraham," Sera directed as Logan lifted her up onto the counter.  
  
"You are leaving?" Ororo asked.  
  
Sera smiled and nodded but had no time to answer. A loud rapid knock was heard at the front door and then another and another.  
  
"I should get that," the doctor said as he got up from a bar stool.  
  
"Wait, doc, it's probably Foo's henchman again," Logan said as he got up to check. Looking out the window he shook his head. "Same goon. Wants ta see Foo."  
  
"Let him see him then," the doctor said.  
  
"'An how're ya gonna explain his condition?"  
  
"I have no explanation to give," the doctor shrugged carelessly. "He will stop coming if you let him see you are not lying."  
  
Logan wanted to laugh but he held himself in check. The doctor went to the door and unlocked it. A handsome young Asian man stepped into the bar.  
  
"I believe you are here to see John Foo? I must tell you Foo is not in any condition to be seen, that he's suffered a type of stroke possibly and has been left wholly incompetent."  
  
"I see for myself. If you lie I will kill you."  
  
The doctor stepped back aghast. Logan rolled his eyes and again tried not to laugh. The doctor drew himself up to his considerable height and led the young man upstairs.  
  
Sera was shaking her head as Logan went back to the bar. "Hmm, no good will come of that," she said.  
  
After downing three shots each, except Ororo who was still nursing her first one, Foo's henchman came stomping down the stairs. He went to the door but stopped, turned and yelled at Logan, "I do not know what you did to Foo, gaijin but you will pay!"  
  
"Best try an' get yer beatin' now 'cause I won't be around fer a long while, Wong," Logan shouted back at the man who stomped out of the bar and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"You will not be coming back to Madripoor?" Ororo asked nervously.  
  
Logan didn't look at Ororo when he spoke. "I'm headin' ta Japan."  
  
Sera watched Ororo's reaction and sighed. Patch was going to break the woman's heart she could tell and maybe his own in the process she thought but there was nothing to be done.  
  
"You alright with money, Sera?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hmm, with the doctor buying this place and my savings I have enough to retire quite comfortably," she said. She then turned to Ororo and took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for your help, N'Dare."  
  
"I did nothing."  
  
"You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and you're here for Shorty. Just take care of the little guy will you, hmm?"  
  
Logan leaned down and kissed Sera on the cheek. "Stop talkin' crazy."  
  
"Hmm, just keep your wits about you, Patch," she warned.  
  
"You too. Take good care of her, Abe an' yerself."  
  
Abraham wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and nodded.  
  
"I gotta go. You be good, Sera."  
  
"Farewell, Sera. Farewell, Abe. Be well," Ororo said as she started to follow Logan.  
  
"Wait here fer a minute," Logan said gruffly.  
  
Ororo watched him go with tears in her own eyes now. He was going to Japan and had not mentioned it to her as if it were of no importance. He was leaving the X-Men, leaving her.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Ororo muttered under her breath. She got up, waved hastily to Abe and Sera and headed after Logan. Just as she reached the door she almost screamed. She heard gun shots exploding from outside and raced out the door. She saw Logan being spun around as he was hit again and again. Thunder rumbled angrily in the skies and lightning rained down but her aim was thrown off as a bullet hit her and she fell into darkness.  
  
Logan crawled over to Ororo, his wounds already beginning to heal. She opened her eyes when he called her name. She looked into his eyes and saw his concern and his fear. He looked into her eyes and saw her love and he was dumbfounded. Then he remembered the doctor inside. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bar.  
  
"Abraham, get the doctor down here now!" Sera ordered. "Logan put her on the counter here and tell me what happened."  
  
"Just havin' a smoke an' Wong came back . . . ." Logan's voice faltered as he looked at Ororo's wound. It looked bad but he'd seen plenty of wounds before to know it might not be as bad as it looked.  
  
"What's all this then?" The doctor asked as Abraham pulled him down the stairs. When he saw blood all over Logan the doctor immediately went to him. "Where have you been shot?"  
  
"I'm fine, got a bullet proof vest on. Ya gotta help her, she's been shot!" Logan demanded as he led the doctor over to Ororo.  
  
"Oh no! I do not help her kind," the doctor stated flatly.  
  
"What? Her kind?" Logan was incredulous. "How'd you know . . . .?" His words died on his lips as he realized the doctor might be talking about race and not Ororo's mutant factor. "Yer gonna help her or yer gonna die right here, right now, bub!" Logan snarled shoving his claws at the man's neck  
  
Trembling, scared out of his mind, the doctor looked at Ororo's wound. He lifted her slightly and felt along her back.  
  
"It is a flesh wound and the bullet has gone clear through. She will be alright," he told Logan. "I will need my medical bag."  
  
Ororo sat up on the bar moaning in pain. "That will not be necessary; Patch is quite skilled in bandaging flesh wounds." She slid down off the counter and headed for the door.  
  
"'Ro---N'Dare, you can't just . . . ."  
  
She spun around ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Her face was contorted with anger. "You can go to Japan without telling me and I can do whatever I please. I am going back now. You can assist me or not."  
  
"Hmm," Sera smiled and thought, "Feisty. I like that one." Aloud she said, "Don't forget to stay in touch, Shorty! You have a lot of s'plainin' to do!" And her booming laughter followed the two out the bar and into the alley. 


	13. Everything to Lose

A/N - Just wanted to say I really appreciate all the regular reviewers. Your words have given me much encouragement and joy. It's fun reading your comments and it's always so nice when you keep coming back. I'm also glad when I get a review from someone entirely new too.  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe thanks for the nice thoughts. Little Thief of Gambit's heart (love the name), and fellow mutant, you're welcome and thank you. Thank you too, Maggie. I hope this update's fast enough for you. Minarya, I'm just glad you did review so thank you very much. Skyz thanks for your input on this chapter which I really appreciated! Verena Gruen thank you, I'm pretty sure something will work out and Wolviesfan here's the next part and thanks for reviewing. I'm almost finished with this! The end is very near.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ororo and Logan found Gateway had transported them to the pond which was behind the compound and closer than his never changing location. Logan, heedless of his own injuries, knelt beside Ororo who was holding her arm. He took off his shirt and tied it to stop the bleeding.  
  
"'Roro, you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I am not bleeding that badly."  
  
"Just like a stuck pig, eh?" When she didn't respond Logan carefully helped her up. "Ol' man missed his mark. You gonna be okay fer the walk back, darlin'?"  
  
"Let me rest just a moment. I am feeling a little weak . . ."  
  
Logan caught Ororo just before she fell. He held her tightly as he carried her home. Once inside he stealthily made it to her room without being seen and laid her gently on her bed. He tried to look away from her lovely brown face and concentrate on the task at hand but he wasn't sure what he should do. If he called Betsy or Rogue they would ask too many questions. No, he'd simply have to tend to her wound himself, after all Ororo had been right, he was definitely experienced in the art of treating wounds. She was still unconscious yet he felt himself trembling as he started to remove her danskin. She was so incredibly beautiful and unbelievably desirable it was all he could do to not crush her against his chest and hold her till she woke.  
  
"Actin' like a school boy," he muttered. "Get a hold of yerself! This is Storm---Ororo, our leader!"  
  
He steeled himself and with a 'snikt' one claw came out. He managed to cut her danskin top off then he retrieved warm water, soap and bandages and gently bathed and dressed her wound. He was thankful she had not been harmed further and no stitches were needed.  
  
"This is yer last 'side trip' with me, darlin'," Logan said when Ororo finally opened her eyes.  
  
"No!" Ororo cried out, surprised at her own anger.  
  
"Ya almost got yerself killed. You tired of living so much, is that it?"  
  
"It is safer for us both if we go together. I do not wish to die, Logan but neither do I wish for you to die."  
  
"I'm a big boy, 'Ro."  
  
"And I am a big girl, Logan. You saved my life the other night and I will be there to save yours if necessary, even in Japan."  
  
"I didn't save yer life. You were shot in the shoulder, nothin' more."  
  
"I think we need to talk, Logan," Ororo said as she slowly sat up.  
  
"No."  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Do not walk away from me, Logan!"  
  
Logan turned and growled. She wasn't his boss. He was on his own time now.  
  
"I do not want to lose you, Logan and it is foolish to go without backup."  
  
Logan looked at her. Why'd she have to be so smart he wondered? And always right--- with the strength of will equal to his? No one could talk to him like she did and get away with it. Only Ororo could. He couldn't keep looking at her--her eyes were so clear and blue you could lose yourself in them. He almost wanted to curse the day he'd met her yet he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. He ran his hand through his thick hair and groaned. His thoughts were chaotic, uncontrollable. Flamin' woman loves Forge. Only problem with that was Forge thought they were dead. That just left . . .  
  
"You and I, Logan, we are a good team."  
  
Logan turned away as he tried to deal with his thoughts. I'm not Logan! I'm the Wolverine! I'm like an animal. That's what I am. Nothing more. A wild man. Why can't you just let me be, 'Ro?  
  
"Logan? What is wrong?" Ororo reached for him but at her touch he pulled his arm away and glared angrily at her.  
  
"You, Ororo. You," he said no more then walked away, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ororo let him go. She had tried to reach him but he was retreating back into his own little world again. She had been able to bring him back out of his self pity or whatever phase he had been in just before she had gone to Texas but this was different. She felt she would not win this time no matter how she dealt with him and especially if she were as forceful as she had been then. He would go to Japan and there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
"Sugah, you don't look so good. You okay?"  
  
Ororo jumped. She looked up to see Rogue's curious face peeping in at her. She hadn't heard Rogue knocking and she did not want company right now but she tried to smile welcoming at her friend.  
  
"Mind if ah come in?" Rogue asked as she let herself in without waiting for an answer.  
  
"I am not really in the mood for company, Rogue."  
  
"No kiddin'! Shoot! What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Rogue, I am fine, do not worry yourself."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No I do not."  
  
"It's Wolverine, ain't it?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, he just came out of your room an' you're near tears for starters."  
  
"I do not know what to do about him," Ororo said hesitantly.  
  
"With Logan? Ah knew it! Ah was right! Tell me what's wrong an' maybe ah can help," Rogue demanded as she plopped down onto Ororo's bed.  
  
Ororo grimaced in pain as the bed bounced a bit and said, "Rogue, I did not say anything was wrong."  
  
"You didn't have to, sugah. Why don't you tell me what's goin' on---maybe it'll help." Ororo looked down at her lap fighting back tears of frustration more than pain now. After a moment she looked at Rogue and sighed deeply.  
  
"He is going to Japan this week I believe," she finally said.  
  
"He's always goin' somewhere or another, Storm but ah can read the signs, he'll be back."  
  
"He said he needed a vacation," Ororo said sadly.  
  
"Sugah, you an' Logan've been actin' mighty strange lately but ah know what's goin' on. Ah've seen the way he looks at you. There's a side to him ah ain't never seen before. When he's with you it's as if he has a peace he can't get no where else."  
  
"Next you will say I glow."  
  
"Y'all ain't pregnant are ya?"  
  
"No! Rogue, I am not with child and there is no reason why I should be."  
  
"Look, 'Ro it ain't hard to see how Logan feels. Why don't y'all just talk an' get it all out in the open?"  
  
"I do not think he would be happy to hear what I have to say."  
  
"He's crazy about you, Ororo an' ah know it!"  
  
Ororo couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, you got nothin' to lose but your pride girl," Rogue said as she got up. "Give it a chance."  
  
Ororo wanted to laugh and cry. She shook her head as Rogue shut the door behind her. Rogue had no idea how much Ororo actually had to lose. She could lose Logan, possibly forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She loves me, she loves me not, she . . . ."  
  
Logan stabbed one claw at the remains of a daisy until it was squashed into the dirt totally annihilated. Two petals had remained on the stem before he'd destroyed it. He almost laughed at himself. He couldn't remember a time when he'd let a woman get to him like this, making him act like a flamin' idiot, acting without even thinking. Not even with Mariko or Jean had he acted this way. He should've known Wong was out there waiting to get him but he'd been too absorbed in thoughts of Ororo and thoughts of going to Japan to get away from her. He'd almost gotten her killed because he couldn't think straight. Acting like a kid, a stupid lovesick kid, he thought as he watched the sun sink. Night fell yet still he sat, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"This place ain't large enough for the both of us. I can't stay here," Logan fairly growled as he finally stood.  
  
"Do not go, Logan."  
  
"Cripes!" He looked up startled. "Blast her," he thought. He should've picked up her scent long ago but his senses were so muddled he couldn't think straight. Ever since he'd remembered what Serena had hoped he and Ororo would remember she had been on his mind almost non stop. No matter how hard he tried to stop thinking of her he simply couldn't. He could hardly concentrate on anything else. He knew he was no good this way.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped as Ororo stepped out of the trees.  
  
"I want you, Logan."  
  
He froze. He hadn't heard her right. No possible way. Ororo was a lady, a class act. But so was Mariko. Why not Ororo? Maybe she was feeling everything he was feeling. They had been friends for so long maybe . . . . Logan shook his head trying to think straight. "If I take her she's mine an' I ain't lettin' her go," he thought. Then with a groan he backed away from her shaking his head again.  
  
"We must talk, Logan."  
  
"Say yer piece then."  
  
Ororo hesitated. How could she tell her friend of so long that she loved him? A love unlike her love for Peter and Kitty or the other X-Men and much more than she had ever loved Forge?  
  
"Do not shut me out, Logan. We are . . . . friends."  
  
"That's all it should be, 'Rorro."  
  
Ororo looked away. She realized he did not want her. She said nothing. Logan remained silent as he realized she didn't want him.  
  
"I will leave you alone," Ororo said very quietly.  
  
"'Ro! Wait!"  
  
He had her in his arms before she knew what was happening. His lips pressing hard against her own. She held onto him with all her strength as their kiss deepened. Long moments passed then Logan pulled away from her and looked into the face that he had come to love so much. Without thinking he gently pushed her down onto the grass.  
  
"Ororo . . . . your arm! I didn't hurt ya did I?" He cried out as he remembered her wound.  
  
"Just hold me, Logan."  
  
"Ororo. . . ." His lips covered hers again, his arms holding her gently, never wanting to let go.  
  
They sat there through the night, she in his arms, his back against a tree. No further words had been spoken, no further embrace shared. They had sat in silence both afraid to speak, afraid to admit the truth to each other, both afraid of losing the other. As dawn broke and the morning dew covered the ground Ororo stirred.  
  
"'Ro, you awake?"  
  
"Hmm? I did not mean to fall asleep on you."  
  
"We better get back."  
  
"We have not talked yet, Logan."  
  
"We've said all we had to say fer right now."  
  
"Do not leave me behind when you go, Logan." She stood up then extended her one good arm to him. He took it and stood beside her.  
  
"I won't be goin' on any side trips fer awhile, 'Ro. Just gonna take a vacation is all."  
  
Ororo looked up at the rising sun and sadly thought that he really did not want her. He was deserting her then. Was she clutching at him too tightly, like a love starved woman in hopes that he would love her as she loved him? He did not want to feel anything for her save friendship and she did not know how to change his mind.  
  
When Ororo didn't respond Logan frowned and offered his hand to her. "You comin'?"  
  
"No. I think I will stay and enjoy the sunrise."  
  
"'Roro. . . ."  
  
She waited.  
  
"It's not you. It's just me. I--I can't control myself when I'm with you. I can't think straight. All my senses are numb. I just need to get away-- -be by myself fer awhile."  
  
"I feel as you do, Logan. We have known each other too long to be acting like children."  
  
"I--I'll keep in touch."  
  
"Thank you," Ororo said as she watched the man she loved walk out of her life. 


	14. Till Death

A/N - First I need to apologize for the long wait but here's the last chapter. Next I have to thank Wolviesfan and Mystic-fan55 for getting me off my lazy behind and making me finish this. I also want to thank wOLF for giving me my 100th review! That was wild! Let me take a moment to tell my constant faithful reviewers, lilWolvie, Verena Gruen, Skyz, Isis Aurora Tomoe that I've really appreciated your input. Since this was my first story I didn't know if anyone would even read it so I was blown away by your kindness.  
  
Thank you very much Beautiful Wednesday, Lauralee, Rhapsody81, The Wolf, and Wolviesfan, again, for reviewing. It's been fun, especially discovering that a lot of reviewers are also writers with great stories of their own! Finally, a very special thanks to Skyz who was a big help with this story, sometimes being my beta and sometimes helping me work out a difficult part. Skyz don't know what I would've done without you. Thanks very much. Peace be unto you all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
CHAPTER 14 - Till Death Do We Part  
  
Jubilation Lee had seen the white haired lady go into the short hairy guy's room each night since he had been gone. He'd been gone a month and she couldn't understand why the woman did that, all she knew was that she had to be extra careful sneaking around the compound with the Storm lady roaming around late. The only good thing about it was that it gave her a bit of a challenge. She'd been getting pretty bored just hiding out in the creepy ghost town and the caverns below the compound were to damp and just too spooky at night. She'd even thought about going up to that rock where the little aborigine always sat to ask him to take her home only she realized she didn't really have a home any more and she might as well stay there. But how long she could keep this up she didn't know. At least she'd found the skunk striped haired girl's stash of junk food. That had cheered her up a lot. She was pretty careful and only took a few handfuls at a time now. She didn't want the skunk haired lady to hide the junk in her room or some place where it would be too hard to get to.  
  
She was munching on her goodies in between sips of her soda as she walked through the upper level hallway going over the names she'd figured out for everyone there. She had worked hard to learn who these people were but she never could get used to what they called each other. She knew her own name was unusual but Storm and Rogue were just plain strange. Then there was Psylocke, Dazzler, Havok, Longshot, Colossus and Wolverine! Weird beyond weird! Maddie, the red head, seemed to be the only normal name out of the bunch and how ironic was that?  
  
Maddie, no code name, was the creepiest lady she'd ever seen even when she was making google eyes at Havok, her brother-in-law which was twisted in of it self! The woman made her skin crawl. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly but the woman made her feel as if pure evil was lurking just around the corner. She knew that didn't make sense since these people were the good guys but just the same she never went into the red heads room and tried on her clothes any more. The one time she had she'd found the weirdest outfit, weirder than that Pyslocke's super hero armored uniform or whatever it was called. It was like the red head was a domatrix in training or understudying for Vampirella or something and that just simply grossed her out. She didn't even want to think about it. She figured if she could escape being noticed by the purple haired mind reader and the hairy little guy she could easily stay out of sight of the evil red head.  
  
At any rate she'd give it another week, maybe two and if things didn't improve she'd go visit the aborigine and book. Just another week or two. Just as she came to this decision she heard footsteps in the hallway and she quickly ducked into a bathroom. She could've slapped herself as she realized that's just where someone would be going at this time of the night. The footsteps were slow and heavy and she realized the little guy was back. Darn, she'd thought he was gone for good and when he'd left all lonely looking she'd figured it for sure. Maybe he'd just go and sleep off another hangover or something. Maybe. She tossed her trash in the wastebasket and decided she better skedaddle just in case. She grinned as she slipped out of the bathroom window. Cat and mouse had become her favorite game here. She always won.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ororo was standing in Logan's room looking out the window. Her countenance was sad as her fingers idly traced a pattern on his nightstand. She had come to realize it was foolishness loving Logan. How could she love and fight beside him knowing that he could be killed one day just like Jean? With Forge it had been different. He had not been an X-Man and she knew he had no desire to be one really. Being a part of the X-Men was what she lived for and she knew Logan felt much the same. They believed in Charles' vision of a better world where men and women would accept a person no matter how different they were, whether mutant or human, no mater what race or nationality. She could not reasonably remain with them if she could not stop loving Logan. She knew this and had sought to purge him from her system. She almost smiled at that for here she was in his room fondling his furniture and crying.  
  
After a while Ororo had retired to her own room where she had fallen asleep after much tossing and turning. Not to long after she'd fallen asleep her mattress sunk down noiselessly as Logan sat beside her. He watched her sleep and felt peace wash over him for the first time in the entire month he'd been gone. Instinctively his hand reached for her, stroked her soft hair gently then stroked her golden brown cheek. She moved just a bit and his hand jerked back. He felt his heart almost stop as he looked at her and realized he could not escape his feelings no matter how hard he tried to deny them. His hand reached out again and gently caressed her hair. Before he could think to stop himself he was pulling her to him breathing in her scent, the warm soft smell of sunshine and rain, flowers and earth.  
  
"L-Logan?"  
  
He touched her face, his fingers running along her cheek gently. His breath was ragged and hard as he fought for control. Her hand reached up and touched his face and she gave him a smile of utter contentment. He could resist no longer. He pulled her to him, crushing her to him. Like a man possessed he trailed kisses over her face and down her throat. His hands were under her chemise. He could feel her submitting to his assault, her body moving into his as if she belonged there. His hand cupped her breast as his lips fell upon hers in an almost savage kiss. Abruptly he pulled away from her jerking his hands from beneath the chemise. At the sound of ripped material he pushed himself further away from her then stood on weak legs. He felt drained. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked at her almost in desperation.  
  
She wanted to reach out to him, pull him back into her arms and make him love her but she could not move. They looked at each in the dimness of the room neither wanting this moment to end. Yet Logan knew he had gone too far with Ororo. This was wrong even though he knew she wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her.  
  
"Ororo, I ain't much . . . . will you have me?"  
  
Ororo fought back tears. She shook her head then nodded and laughed, "If you will have me, Logan."  
  
"Get dressed," he ordered then stepped outside shutting the door behind him. One thought kept going through his head over and over: If I take her, she's mine an' I ain't lettin' go!  
  
Ororo could still feel Logan's hands on her body; strong hands that could maim and kill yet give such gentle pleasure. Her body was on fire, her insides tingling as she thought over and over; he has come back for me.  
  
All Logan could think of was how right Ororo felt in his arms. He'd wanted to make love to her so badly he'd almost gone berserk. Never had he wanted anything or anyone so passionately before. He had thought that time and distance would clear his head and he would be free of the consuming need he felt for Ororo but his vacation in Japan had only enhanced the need he felt. There had been no escaping, no denying his feelings and he knew he had to come back.  
  
Upon his return he had gone to his room only to be bombarded with Ororo's sweet fresh scent. Had she been waiting for him? Wondering, hoping he would return? It had been too much for him to handle so soon. He couldn't stop himself from going to her even if he'd wanted to.  
  
But he'd felt the eyes of Mariko, following him from the picture he kept of her on his nightstand. He could smell Ororo on it as he picked it up and looked at his fiancée of so long ago. Mariko peered out at him looking beautiful and serene. After a long moment he had returned it to its place beside his bed. He then sat down, his face in his hands feeling things he felt he had no right to feel and yet knowing he had no control over it. He took Mariko's picture and placed it in the top drawer of the night stand.  
  
He loved her, Mariko and he always would but no woman could ever compare to Ororo the Wind-rider. Not even Jean whom he had loved almost desperately and who might yet be alive. No. He could never love Jean as he did Ororo. No woman he'd met had so many qualities that he both desired and needed. Her humor, her strength, her strong will, her independence, her loyalty, her regal-ness and beauty, her passionate nature, her firmness with him, even her loneliness which was so much like his own, and her simple acceptance of him, both the good and the bad. He knew he had to make her his so he had gone to her room high on her scent.  
  
"Yer beautiful, Ororo."  
  
"I have missed you." She slipped her hand into his.  
  
Gateway seemed to instinctively know what Logan wanted for when they stepped out of the portal the view of the town below was of a billion or more lights twinkling as if just for them. Logan pulled her closer to him smelling the sweet naturalness that was Ororo and feeling the softness of her body against him. He kissed her very softly, very gently.  
  
"Logan . . . ."  
  
"Come on," he led her down the hill into the town.  
  
Ororo was fascinated by the lights and sounds. Everything was so exaggerated, so flamboyant she could hardly concentrate on one thing at a time. Finally she pulled Logan to a stop and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"Vegas."  
  
"Las Vegas?"  
  
"Yup. Third Street to be exact," Logan grinned as he pointed to a poor facsimile of a church with neon lights and many garish hearts flashing.  
  
"Well, this is it," Logan smiled at her looking very much like a hopeful yet bashful little boy.  
  
Ororo, astounded, began to laugh. He meant to marry her! She couldn't stop laughing but at sight of his crestfallen face she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"You know my feelings, Logan. I love you."  
  
"Then ya meant what ya said earlier?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"I love you Ororo. No matter what, I always will."  
  
When Logan and Ororo stepped out onto the strip as man and wife they saw Gateway's portal in the alley across the street waiting for them. With a kiss and a hug they crossed the street and disappeared into the portal.  
  
"A perfect place for a honeymoon," Ororo whispered in Logan's ear when they ended up at her pond in the Outback wilderness.  
  
Logan scooped her up into his arms and carried her down to the water. He laid her down on the soft grass then gently lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her hungrily. He wanted her, needed her, needed to make her his. Ororo moaned and held on to him as if she were afraid he'd disappear. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her fingers began to undo his shirt buttons revealing his lovely massive, hairy chest. She twisted from beneath him till she was above him. She kissed his lips then kissed his throat. Her lips trailed kisses down to his taut stomach. Logan pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his hands intertwining with hers. They made love long into the night losing track of time and all else.  
  
When Logan woke up he found they were in his bed back at the compound. He watched his wife until she opened her eyes and smiled at him. His lips sought hers and they were lost in their desire again, so lost they didn't hear the door open or hear the sudden gasp of surprise. Alex watched Logan, gentler than anyone had ever seen him, kissing their leader, their boss-Storm!  
  
"Get out, boy!"  
  
Ororo looked up as Logan's body covered hers protectively. She smiled at Alex who quickly disappeared.  
  
"We have to tell them."  
  
"Later."  
  
Later came and went but eventually they made their way into the kitchen where they weren't surprised to find almost everyone gathered making dinner and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Good morning, Alex," Ororo smiled mischievously at her friend.  
  
"It ain't mornin' but ah guess you two sure wouldn'ta noticed," Rogue said with a knowing look.  
  
Alex blushed deep red not knowing what to say to Ororo so shocked had he been by what he'd witnessed hours ago.  
  
"Don't look at her like that boy," Logan growled. "Ororo an' me got hitched last night in Vegas," he added nonchalantly.  
  
"What does hitched mean?" Longshot asked not comprehending.  
  
"They were married, Longshot. Married!" Alison screeched.  
  
"Congrats, Wolvie, Ororo! Ah couldn't be happier for y'all!"  
  
"And I too," Betsy smiled and embraced Ororo.  
  
"Me too," Alex grinned sheepishly, shaking Logan's hand.  
  
"I am happy for my two dear friends," Peter laughed heartily as he embraced them both.  
  
"Gateway took you to Las Vegas . . . . and you were married last night," Alison felt an intense depression settling over her. "Great," she muttered as she looked at Longshot and then at the happy couple. "Maybe you can make him stop smoking those disgusting cigars, Storm."  
  
"Try one of them breath sprays, Ali. Stuff really works," Logan teased as he pulled Ororo to him and dipped her low so he could kiss her.  
  
"Hey, y'all, where's the champagne? An' Alex go get Maddie! Let's celebrate this right an' drink to the happy couple!"  
  
Logan pulled Ororo into the breakfast nook as the others scurried around looking for wine and glasses. Ororo looked at her husband, her face shining with happiness.  
  
"Looks like yer stuck with me fer good, darlin'," Logan chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not."  
  
"What's that s'posed ta mean?" Logan demanded.  
  
Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Till death do we part, Logan."  
  
"Till death," he agreed and pulled her down for another kiss. 


End file.
